NOT WITH ME
by nakki desinta
Summary: "Kau mengorbankan pernikahan kita untuk tugas negara? Pernikahan kita kurang dari 12 jam lagi, Ichigo." ... Two Shots Fan fiction. Saya stuck untuk membuat summary, jadi silahkan dibaca saja. Kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, saya tidak ingin Anda mual-mual nanti, he he he..
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer : I do own this plot, but not the character **_

.

.

**_NOT WITH ME_**

An IchiRuki Fanfiction

Genre : Angst/Romance / Action / Tragedy (maybe)

Rated : M (for save)

Author : **Nakki Desinta**

Date Created: September 13, 2012

.

.

.

* * *

Wanita berwajah sendu itu menatap si pemilik mata berwarna hazel yang berdiri di depannya. Pria tinggi tegap berumur 29 tahun, rambutnya yang sewarna dengan cahaya matahari memberikan kesan cerah ke sorot mata yang ia tujukan hanya pada wanita di hadapannya. Cinta dan sayang tergambar jelas di mata cerah itu, mengirim rasa iri pada siapapun yang melihatnya, tidak peduli pria atau wanita.

Kuchiki Rukia, sang kekasih dari pria tersebut hanya bisa menatap dengan mata yang perlahan berair, mengalirkan airmata sedih, sesal dan tidak percaya yang dia sendiri tidak berani untuk mengakuinya. Dia tidak ingin percaya dengan segala kesadaran yang ia miliki, bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan mengalami hari ini dalam hidupnya.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, mengusir sesak di dadanya, mengenyahkan kecewa yang terus memintanya untuk memaki pria di depannya. Akal sehatnya ingin menyerapah, menghujat sepuas nafsu dalam dirinya, namun hatinya meneriakkan cinta yang tidak mungkin ia sangkal.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" bisiknya dengan suara purau, bergetar hebat seiring air mata yang terus menetes.

Pria berambut orange menyala itu memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, dan tangannya -yang berbentuk berkat latihan senjata di batalyon tiap hari- terjulur ragu hendak meraih wajah putih bersih dan tak bernoda milik Rukia, ia merasa harus menyampaikan rasa sayangnya, jika tidak ia akan menyesal di setiap helaan napasnya.

Telapak tangannya yang kasar serta kapalan akibat terlalu banyak mengokang senjata serta memegang peluru dan granat, terulur menyentuh kulit halus Rukia. Dia hampir tidak bisa merasakannya, tidak bisa merasakan air mata di pipi Rukia akibat kulit di telapak tangannya menebal. Tidak jarang kenyataan ini membuatnya berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya saat ini. Ia sangat ingin bisa merasakan sepenuhnya kelembutan wanita ini, seluruh tentang Rukia adalah kehausan tersendiri untuknya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia..." hanya kalimat itu yang mampu terhembus dari bibirnya. Getaran di bibir pria itu membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan dari mata hazelnya, melihat bibir yang biasa membasuh bibirnya untuk menyampaikan rindu dan segala rasa posesif pemiliknya.

Rukia kembali meneteskan air mata, bulir air itu terasa asin di sudut bibirnya saat merembes masuk ke celah bibirnya, membuatnya mengecap kembali kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang, Ichigo?" gumam Rukia menuntut kesediaan pria ini untuk tinggal.

"Ini tugas untuk negara, Rukia..." Ichigo menurunkan pandangannya, tidak berani membiarkan Rukia melihat bahwa kedudukan Rukia masih di bawah kepentingan negaranya, walalupun sesungguhnya dia menempatkan Rukia di atas apapun dalam hidupnya.

"Kau mengorbankan pernikahan kita untuk tugas negara? Pernikahan kita kurang dari 12 jam lagi, Ichigo. Kau mau membuat keluarga kita malu? Terlebih lagi, aku... aku... aku takut kau tidak kembali..." isak Rukia menjadi, dia menutup wajahnya, tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang ia takutkan. Ichigo pergi ke medan perang di daerah perbatasan, dan tidak mau Ichigo berada dalam bahaya, tidak ingin.

"Rukia..." suara berat Ichigo menyapa telinga Rukia, membuat wanita itu menengadah menurunkan tangannya, menatap penuh-penuh wajah kukuh itu. "Kau tahu resiko ini sejak pertama kali kita sepakat untuk bersama. Sejak awal, seluruh pengabdianku untuk negara, tapi jangan pernah ragu akan cintaku. Semua hanya untukmu, Rukia. Karena itu aku mohon yakinlah padaku."

Ichigo menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup dahi Rukia lama, mengekspresikan rasa cintanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak pernah siap! Kau memintaku siap untuk mengusung jenazahmu yang tertutup bendera? Kau berharap aku bisa berlapang dada melihat tubuhmu masuk ke liang kubur? Kau meminta hal yang tidak bisa aku wujudkan, Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa..." cecar Rukia, dan mengalungkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Ichigo, membiarkan tangisnya pecah di dadanya. Kesedihan, ketakutan, semuanya bercampur dalam hatinya membawa kengerian yang lebih mendalam ke dada kecilnya yang sudah luar biasa sesak.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu merasakan semua ini. Sungguh, maafkan aku..." gumam Ichigo seraya membelai puncak kepala Rukia, merasakan dan meresapi lembutnya helai-helai rambut Rukia yang kusut di antara jemarinya. Dia mengerti dengan baik semua ketakutan Rukia, kekhawatiran Rukia adalah hal nyata yang tidak bisa ia sangkal. Dia bukan manusia kebal yang tidak takut mati, tapi sekalipun ia sendiri takut untuk menghadapi maut yang setiap saat mengintai di medan perang, ia masih jauh lebih takut melihat tangis Rukia, melihat Rukia terus berduka untuknya.

"Tinggallah..." pinta Rukia seraya menjauh dari Ichigo, berusaha mencari sorot mata penuh kasih sayang itu.

"Rukia, aku tidak bisa, besok aku..."

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan loncat dari sini," ancam Rukia, dan dengan cepat Ichigo berdiri membentengi Rukia, berdiri di antara wanita bertubuh mungil itu dengan pembatas beranda kamar yang berada di lantai tiga.

Ichigo tahu resiko melompat dari lantai tiga, tinggal pilih mana yang digunakan untuk mendarat, jika kepala, maka tidak akan ada ampun untuk dapat bertahan, dan tidak akan membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Rumah besar keluarga Kuchiki terdiri dari empat lantai yang masing-masing lantai tinggi mencapai dua meter, dan jika Rukia melompat dari lantai tiga, sama saja Rukia merelakan dirinya terhempas ke tanah dengan jarak lebih dari lima meter. Ichigo tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi selama ia bernapas.

"Rukia, ku mohon. Jangan hadapkan aku pada hal yang lebih sulit lagi, ini tugas dan aku..."

"Kau bela negaramu, dan membiarkanku. Memangnya apa yang negara berikan padamu?" desak Rukia frustasi, dan air matanya berderai lebih parah, namun kekerasan dalam wajah Ichigo membuatnya sadar dalam waktu yang sama kalau apa yang ia lakukan tidak akan berakibat pada apapun, tidak akan merubah keputusannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Rukia maju dan mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di dada Ichigo. "Apa yang diberikan negara padamu? Apa negara memperhatikanmu? Kau berjasa, tapi yang mereka berikan hanya medali. Kau berjuang hingga menteskan darah, dan mereka hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu! Kau-"

"Rukia-"

"Apa? Apa yang mereka berikan? Apakah negara juga mencintaimu seperti aku? Apa mereka rela memberikan segalanya untukmu? Aku rela menentang Kakakku saat tidak mengizinkanku bersamamu, aku bisa meninggalkan semuanya untuk bisa bersamamu. Aku setia, dan bergantung padamu, tapi negara tidak akan pernah seperti aku. Apa mereka akan tetap menghormatimu jika kau sudah tua nanti? Mereka akan mencari prajurit lain untuk menggantikanmu, Ichigo. Aku! Hanya aku yang bisa merawatmu jika kau tidak mampu berjuang lagi di medan perang. Hanya aku ya-"

"RUKIA!"

Seketika Rukia terdiam, matanya membulat sempurna, sehingga matanya terkesan terlalu besar dari ukuran normal. Dia kaget, mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada setinggi itu oleh Ichigo. Ichigo tidak pernah bicara kasar padanya sekalipun pria itu dididik dengan cara tegas, serta penuh disiplin. Ichigo tidak pernah berteriak padanya semarah apapun dia, Ichigo selalu lembut, tidak pernah membentaknya.

Seketika pria tinggi itu menyesali tingkahnya yang sudah lepas kendali, tatapannya melemah saat melihat wajah terkejut Rukia.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ku bandingkan antara dirimu dengan tanggungjawabku pada negara. Aku bangga bisa memperjuangkan negaraku sendiri agar tetap utuh, dan aku bersumpah akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kita berdua. Karena itu aku mohon mengertilah..." Ichigo sudah kehabisan seluruh kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Rukia. Dia juga ingin tinggal dan selalu berada di sisi wanita yang ia cintai, namun tidak semua keinginan harus terwujud, ada kalanya mengalah akan menghasilkan hal yang lebih baik.

"Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan negara ini untuk memberi lebih padaku, aku hanya berharap kau bisa berbangga padaku sebagai seorang tentara yang membela negaranya. Tuhan akan mendengar kita, dan memberikan kebahagiaan pada kita sebagai balasan dari semuanya," tutur Ichigo yang kembali bersuara lembut, dia meremas bahu ringkih Rukia dan kembali membawa Rukia masuk dalam pelukannya, membagi hangat tubuh di malam dingin menjelang detik-detik kepergian Ichigo menuju medan perang di daerah perbatasan.

"Negara ini kekurangan jiwa-jiwa besar yang rela berjuang tanpa pamrih. Bukan jiwa yang mengatasnamakan negara demi kepentingan sendiri, namun jiwa yang bisa saling bergandeng tangan untuk membangun serpihan negara yang terserak karena keegoisan para pemimpin yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Kau mengerti hal itu. Bahkan kakakmu ikut mendorong para menteri untuk kembali ke landasan dasar negara, untuk terus memperjuangkan diplomasi dengan ke negara-negara lain."

Ichigo menarik napas panjang untuk meresapi wangi rambut Rukia yang begitu menyejukkan hatinya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, seiring helaan napasnya ketenangan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Aku mau kau tetap tinggal," desis Rukia di dada Ichigo, airmatanya perlahan berhenti menetes, lelah terus meminta tapi tidak pernah didengar.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku tidak bisa, aku dan anggota lain harus berangkat. Besok kami akan-"

"Malam ini!" potong Rukia seraya mengambil satu langkah mundur, mata violet gelapnya menangkap mata hazel Ichigo, memberi pesan menyerah dan gencatan senjata.

"Tinggallah malam ini, dan aku akan biarkan kau pergi besok..." lanjut Rukia dengan rahang mengeras mengadu gigi, melampiaskan kepedihannya.

Detik kemudian Ichigo tersenyum, awalnya hanya menarik sudut bibir, lalu menular keseluruh wajah dan matanya, dia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga matanya berbinar, dan tanpa ragu lagi dia meraih wajah Rukia, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kedua pipi Rukia sambil bergumam, "Terima kasih, kau wanita tegar dan kuat. Pernikahan ini... aku berjanji akan menebusnya begitu pulang dari tugas ini."

"Kau harus," tandas Rukia, sebelum merelakan bibir merah yang tak berpoles lipstik miliknya disentuh Ichigo.

Ichigo mengecup lembut bibir Rukia, namun ia kembali dan menekan lebih menuntut untuk kedua kalinya. Rukia tidak memberikan banyak reaksi, dia pasrah pada Ichigo yang perlahan menuntunnya pada ciuman panas yang dipenuhi dahaga kasih sayang untuk dipenuhi. Ichigo mengatup bibir bawah Rukia, meminta izin untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh ke dalam, dan saat Rukia mengerangkan gairahnya, Ichigo mendorong lidahnya masuk, menyapa lidah Rukia dan menyesap madu yang akan selalu ia rindukan selama berada dalam masa tugasnya nanti.

Mereka berciuman seperti tidak akan ada hari esok, menjauh dan kembali bersatu dalam deraan yang terus menuntut untuk merasakan kulit serta hangat tubuh satu sama lain. Tangan saling memeluk erat, tidak merelakan jarak satu sentipun hadir di antara mereka. Kecupan Ichigo turun ke leher Rukia, jatuh pada lekuk leher yang merupakan salah satu titik paling sensitif dari tubuh wanita bangsawan Kuchiki itu. Erangan lain lolos dari mulutnya saat Ichigo meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di bagian dalam lehernya.

"Haruskah aku berhenti sekarang?" bisik Ichigo di kulit Rukia.

"Terlambat..." gumam Rukia yang kemudian menyusupkan tangannya di rambut potongan khas tentara miliknya, rambut pendek itu menusuk telapak tangannya, tapi ia menyukainya.

Ichigo kembali menegakkan badan, dan menjilat daun telinga Rukia, membawa wanita itu pada tingkatan gairah yang lain. Detik kemudian yang mampu Rukia rasakan adalah tangan kekar Ichigo yang menggendongnya dan membawa mereka berdua ke tempat tidur tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan sisa kisah selanjutnya adalah malam panjang yang mereka bagi dalam cumbu, sentuhan kulit dan puncak kenikmatan yang tidak bisa tergantikan dengan kenikmatan lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia..." bisik Ichigo begitu mencapai puncak kepuasan yang diraih tubuh dan jiwanya saat menyebarkan benih-benihnya pada Rukia, membuat wanita itu menangis bahagia dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo..." jawab Rukia, dan mereka tertidur di bawah selimut yang sama, tidak mempedulikan peluh dan wangi senggama yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing, mereka hanya ingin merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain selama mungkin.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk bandara sempat mengacaukan konsentrasi Rukia yang tengah melihat tanda yang mungkin bisa mengantarnya ke tempat keberangkatan pesawat tentara nasional ke pulau perbatasan. Kakinya memacu cepat mengikuti panah yang bertuliskan pesawat tentara nasional, dan seketika ia berhenti, napasnya terengah saat melihat kumpulan tentara berseragam serba cokelat lengkap dengan topi, mereka tengah berbaris rapi menerima pengarahan dari jendral utama.

Rukia bersyukur ia masih bisa mengejar, karena tadi pagi, begitu ia membuka mata, ia mendapati tempat di sisinya kosong dan dingin, pertanda penghuninya telah lama pergi. Dia bergergas berpakaian, dan meminta sopir keluarga untuk mengejar waktu menuju bandara. Syukurlah ia masih sempat, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo pergi tanpa pamit padanya, ia ingin melihat wajah pria itu dalam balutan seragamnya. Seragam tentara nasional kebanggaannya.

"Sekian, dan selamat bertugas!"

"Siap, Pak!"

Ichigo berdiri di ujung barisan sebagai tentara paling tinggi, begitu ia balik kanan, matanya langsung menemukan Rukia di antara barisan keluarga lain yang melepas kepergian rekan sejawatnya. Ichigo tidak lantas menghampiri Rukia, dia hanya melangkah dua kali hingga berada satu garis lurus dengan Rukia. Dia tersenyum, namun Rukia tidak bisa melihat jelas matanya yang ternaungi topi dengan logo berwarna emas itu.

"Ichi-"

Langkah Rukia yang hendak mendekat tertahan oleh petugas keamanan bandara yang memang membatasi orang lain dengan satuan tentara nasional.

"Maaf, Nona. Hanya jarak ini yang diperkenankan," kata sang petugas datar.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit?" protes Rukia marah, tidak ambil pusing dengan tangan petugas bandara yang membatasinya.

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu, kau terlihat begitu nyenyak," jawab Ichigo lantang, tapi lalu ia tersenyum lebar sampai gigi putihnya terlihat jelas sekalipun dari jarak lima meter.

"Hati-hati." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari Rukia, hatinya meneriakkan kesedihan, tapi ia tidak akan menyuarakannya, dia akan tegar seperti janjinya semalam saat berada dalam dekapan Ichigo. Ia melihat Ichigo mengangguk dalam.

"Aku janji,..." Ichigo merogoh saku celananya, dan detik kemudian ia melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Rukia, untungnya Rukia cukup tanggap dan tangan cekatannya menangkap benda yang dilempar Ichigo tepat waktu.

"Aku titip! Kalau aku kembali kau harus kembalikan padaku ya!" lanjut Ichigo yang kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, sikap sempurna seorang prajurit dan ia memberikan hormatnya pada Rukia.

Wanita Kuchiki itu tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, dan bulir itu menetes bersamaan dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau harus kembali!" jawab Rukia yang membalas salam hormat Ichigo, dan Ichigopun membalikkan badan, meninggalkan wanita itu.

Ichigo meniti tangga yang mengantarkannya ke lapangan tempat pesawat parkir. Dia adalah prajurit unggulan yang selalu mencetak prestasi di setiap tugas-tugasnya, dia kebanggaan pimpinannya, kebanggan keluarga, putra kebanggaan bangsa dan negara, namun dia ingin juga menangis menunjukkan kelemahannya karena telah membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai ditinggal tepat di hari dimana seharusnya pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan, tapi keteguhan hati prajuritnya menentang itu.

_Aku akan kembali!_ Itulah janji Ichigo dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kau siap menanggung semuanya?"

Rukia hanya mampu menunduk saat dirinya berada di sidang keluarga besar karena telah mempermalukan seluruh keluarga besar bangsawan yang selalu menorehkan prestasi, jasa serta kebanggaan sejak nama besar Kuchiki dilahirkan. Tapi sekarang, Rukia yang tidak lain adalah adik angkat, yang sesungguhnya adalah anggota luar dari keluarga ini, telah mencorengkan noda tak terhapuskan karena mendadak membatalkan pernikahannya karena sang mempelai pria tidak bisa hadir.

"Jawab aku, Rukia," desak Kuchiki Byakuya yang bersuara sedingin es kutub, matanya memicing memperhatikan Rukia yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Rukia?"

"Jangan memaksa, Bya! Kau tahu Rukia tidak akan berani menjawabmu!" celetuk Kouga yang membelai-belai rambut merahnya.

Rukia yang mendengar pelecehan yang terlalu jelas itu langsung menegakkan tubuh. Dia bukannya tidak berani menjawab, dia hanya tidak ingin lebih mempermalukan satu-satunya orang yang ia hormati dalam keluarga dengan membantahnya. Kuchiki Byakuya adalah sosok kakak (angkat) yang selalu mengayominya, memberitahunya batasan-batasan yang harus diperhatikan dalam keluarga jika ingin tetap mereka melihatnya sebagai anggota keluarga.

"Aku bangga membatalkan pernikahanku karena Ichigo bertugas untuk negara, bukan karena alasan konyol yang bisa ditertawakan," sahut Rukia yang hanya rela menatap kakaknya. Rukia berdiri dari sofa, melihat satu persatu wajah para petinggi anggota keluarga, namun matanya kembali lagi pada Byakuya selaku pimpinan tertinggi keluarga. Wanita kurus itu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat begitu mendalam. "Maaf telah memalukan semuanya," ucapnya seraya kembali menegakkan badan, dan dengan begitu ia melangkah menuju pintu. Dia tidak peduli saat Kouga kembali bergumam memojokkannya.

"Begitulah kalau mengangkat adik dari tempat kumuh, kelakukannya tetap saja kumuh!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kouga!" geram Byakuya seraya menatap saudaranya itu dengan sorot mata tajam.

Kouga hanya menggaruk kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan rasa sayang saudaranya yang terlalu besar pada perempuan rendah dari tempat tak layak itu. Sejak awal proses adopsi dia tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusan Byakuya, tapi karena Byakuya adalah kepala keluarga, ia tidak bisa banyak protes atau proses pengucuran dana keluarga padanya akan dipersulit.

"Terserahlah!" gumam Kouga yang lalu menyusul Rukia keluar dari ruang rapat keluarga.

Byakuya tetap mempertahankan sikap dingin dan tak berekspresinya, namun saat semua anggota keluarga keluar dari ruangan, dia menghela napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Wajahnya memucat dengan cepat, dan tubuhnya terhempas penuh lelah ke sofa.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa memperkirakan jalan pikiran Rukia," gumamnya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya, pening menyerangnya seketika. "Rukia tegar, tapi ketegarannya membuatku takut untuk menanyakan kesanggupannya untuk bertahan. Entah mengapa aku takut ia akan terluka jika aku bertanya."

Byakuya melihat foto Hisana yang terpajang di meja yang berisi belasan foto keluarga. Hisana yang lembut dan baik hati, wanita yang memiliki wajah sama persisi dengan Rukia, namun garis lemah dan dewasa di wajah itu jauh lebih nyata dari Rukia. Hisana adalah istri Byakuya yang tidak pernah menemui Rukia secara langsung, wanita itu mengakui telah meninggalkan adiknya dan menjelang kematiannya ia berpesan untuk mencari Rukia. Namun Byakuya tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami begitu banyak pertentangan agar bisa memasukkan Rukia dalam keluarga besar. Sekarang, setelah semua orang mengakui kemampuan Rukia yang telah menguasai tata krama keluarga bangsawan, mengenyam pendidikan tinggi, hingga berhasil memimpin perusahaan besar di bawah naungan keluarga Kuchiki, hanya satu kesalahan saja dari adiknya itu, seperti menghapuskan semua usaha dan kerjakerasnya selama ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya, Hisana?" gumam Byakuya yang kembali menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

Rukia memasuki kamarnya. Gelap menyelimutinya seketika ketika ia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu atau penerangan lain, dia ingin berada dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian ini beberapa waktu. Berada dalam sidang keluarga adalah mimpi buruk untuknya, memberi sensai ngeri yang tidak pernah bisa ia bandingkan. Mata yang memandang rendah bahkan cenderung jijik, bercampur dengan kebencian atas kehadirannya. Tuduhan yang ditujukan untuknya pada akhirnya hanya akan menyebabkannya menelan kepahitan dan minta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti dimana letak salahnya.

"Beri aku kekuatan, Ichigo..." gumam Rukia. Punggungnya perlahan merosot turun dari daun pintu, tangan kecilnya meraih benda di saku roknya, dan dengan sisa-sisa ketegarannya ia menggenggam benda itu begitu erat ke dadanya, tidak ingin kehilangan.

Cincin pertunangan yang mereka ikrarkan tanpa disaksikan siapapun berada di tangannya. Ichigo menitipkannya kembali, meminta Rukia untuk tetap bersabar dan menunggunya kembali, jika pada waktunya nanti mereka bertemu lagi maka kebahagiaan itu akan menghampiri mereka dengan sendirinya.

Harapan, cinta dan cita-cita itu selalu ada, selalu hidup dalam hati Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.

Tenda dan barak yang mereka dirikan satu bulan lalu telah berubah warna dan menyatu dengan warna alam, sewarna dengan para prajurit dan pejuang yang menghuninya. Gudang senjata mereka berada dalam barak berwarna hijau yang selalu berada dalam kondisi tertutup rapat dengan pengamanan khusus. Sementara beberapa perajurit berkeliling untuk berpatroli di sekeliling posko, tim strategi sedang berdiskusi di salah satu barak.

"Kita tinggal melumpuhkan mereka di desa ini," ucap Tsukishima yang menunjuk sebuah tempat di peta yang ia bentangkan setengah jam lalu di meja diskusi mereka. Pria dengan bekas luka di sisi mata kirinya itu adalah perwira menengah dengan pangkat mayor yang khusus diturunkan dalam misi ini untuk memberi advis mengenai strategi perang. Kebanyakan peperangan yang berada dalam kendali pria berambut hitam kelam dengan mata cokelat ini selalu meraih kemenangan dalam waktu singkat, namun peperangan kali ini membutuhkan waktu lebih dari rekor-rekor yang pernah ia ukir sebelumnya. Dia tenang dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi, bahkan tidak pernah menguarkan aura kemarahan, sedih, atau menyesal sedikitpun ketika mendapatkan berita terburuk dengan anggotanya.

Ichigo memperhatikan perwira yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya itu, kagum sekaligus ngeri dengan pembawaan pria itu, tapi ia percayakan semua strategi pada pria itu, dan dia berharap pertarungan besok di desa Hueco Mundo adalah pertarungan terakhir yang akan mereka menangkan. Selain desa tersebut adalah bagian paling berat dari semua titik yang harus mereka taklukan, desa itu adalah penentu keberhasilan mereka memenuhi misi ini.

_Tuhan, dengar dan kabulkanlah do'a kami hari ini_, gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan sisa anggota kita?" tanya Ichigo begitu melihat titik-titik yang harus diisi dengan formasi penyerangan.

"Lapor, Komandan!"

Mata hazel itu beralih dari meja diskusi ke seseorang yang maju dari barisan luar diskusi, tangan kanannya terangkat memberi hormat, tapi tidak pernah mencapai posisi yang seharusnya. Pria bertubuh kecil dengan sebaris nama bertuliskan Yamada Hanatarou di dada kanan seragamnya itu tidak memiliki telapak tangan, dia kehilangan sebelah telapak tangannya saat berusaha mengebom barak musuh dengan granat dalam misi sebelumnya setahun lalu, dan ia berada di bawah kepemimpinan Ichigo saat itu. Pangkal tangan yang hilang masih berada dalam balutan perban tebal. Ichigo yang tiap kali melihatnya selalu merasa sakit, turut menyesal telah lengah memperingatkan anak buahnya itu saat menjalankan misinya. Segala hal yang terjadi pada anggota dalam misi adalah sepenuhnya tanggungjawab sang pimpinan. Namun Hanatarou tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan Ichigo, hal ini pula yang membuatnya salut dengan sersannya ini.

Peperangan. Semua harus rela kehilangan, bahkan nyawa sendiri sekalipun. Semua demi tumpah darah negeri! Demi pengabdian pada negeri yang dicintai.

"Silahkan, Sersan Hanatarou!" ucap Ichigo kalem.

"Jumlah awal prajurit yang ikut ada 40 orang, setelah penyerangan ke beberapa desa sebelum ini anggota yang tersisa masih 38 orang, namun saat penyerangan di desa Xcution kemarin kita kehilangan anggota paling banyak, sepuluh orang gugur, dan sekarang anggota kita tinggal 28 orang."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jumlah tempat yang harus ia konsentrasikan ada tujuh titik melihat dari penjelasan Tsukishima, dan semua tempat harus memiliki personil untuk bisa mengepung musuh dengan sempurna, tapi anggotanya hanya tersisa dua puluh delapan orang. Ini adalah misi terberat yang membuatnya telah kehilangan banyak prajurit. Tim intel telah menyampaikan betapa lihai, licik, dan kuatnya musuh di perbatasan, tapi ia tidak menyangka harus mengorbankan begini banyak jiwa.

"Bagian pangan menyampaikan bahwa sisa stock hanya untuk bertahan dua hari."

"Kenapa bisa?" sergah Ichigo tidak sabar, karena anggotanya tidak bisa berperang dalam kondisi lapar.

"Siap, Komandan! Kita membawa stock untuk tiga minggu, sudah menyadangkan stock untuk satu minggu lebih lama dari perkiraan awal, tapi sekarang sudah satu bulan, dan suplai baru tertunda dalam perjalanan laut, kondisi laut berbadai dan ombak tinggi," jelas Hanatarou.

"Jadi misi harus selesai besok," gumam Ichigo, jauh lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Otaknya berpikir keras dan melihat bolak balik antara Hanatarou dengan peta strategi mereka.

"Kami selalu mendukung Anda, Kolonel Kurosaki! Anda komando kami, dan kami akan menjalankan perintah Anda!" Stark selaku pemimpin tim satu yang sekarang hanya tersisa enam orang ikut andil dalam diskusi alot ini. Pria berambut gelombang itu menatap pempimpin tim yang lain, wajah mereka dipenuhi keyakinan yang tak tergoyahkan. Berada di bawah komando Ichigo dalam tiga misi terakhir, cukup membuat mereka yakin bahwa Kolonel Ichigo adalah komando yang tepat dan benar, bukan sekedar pemimpin yang baik.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu seluruh tim akan dibagi menjadi tujuh."

Raut wajah tanya memenuhi pemimpin kelima tim, karena dengan membagi tim menjadi tujuh, mereka membutuhkan dua orang lagi pemimpin tim.

"Tim satu sampai lima dipimpin oleh pemimpin yang ada, sedangkan tim enam akan dikomando oleh Mayor Tsukishima, dan tim tujuh akan aku pimpin langsung."

"Siap! Interupsi, Kolonel Kurosaki!" Hantarou mengangkat tangannya, meminta izin untuk bicara.

"Diterima!" jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Siap, Komandan! Saya mengajukan diri memimpin tim tujuh!" ucap Hanatarou dengan memberi hormat sebelum melengkapi kalimatnya.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar, matanya memicing menatap Hantarou dari sudut sinis, bahkan dalam kondisi penerangan tenda yang remang, semua bisa melihat mata Kolonel mereka berkilat cepat, sinis dan merendahkan, kemudian ia mendesis hina sambil berkata, "Sersan Yamada... kau pikir aku tidak sanggup memimpin langsung di medan perang?"

"Siap, Komandan! Saya tidak pernah meragukan kepemimpinan Komandan!" sahut Hanatarou kembali dengan suara lantang, dia tahu komandannya tidak akan menganggap dirinya berani merendahkan pemimpin yang justru sangat ia hormati.

"Stark, berikan Kira, Iba, dan Omaeda!" perintah Ichigo sambil kembali melihat peta di meja diskusi.

"Siap, Komandan! Saya akan memberikan Kokuto sebagai pengganti Omaeda!" sahut Stark.

"Aku tidak butuh anggota sehebat Kokuto, dia dibutuhkan di garis depan. Cukup berikan aku tiga orang itu, dan kau, Sersan Yamada!" Ichigo menaikkan dagunya menunjuk Hanatarou yang hampir tidak terlihat karena tubuh tidak terlalu tingginya. Sejak awal Ichigo sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa prajurit sepertinya bisa lolos seleksi masuk kemiliteran, tetapi dedikasi Hanatarou untuk negaranya tidak bisa diragukan, sehingga Ichigo tidak pernah berpikir untuk memutasikannya ke koordinator lain.

"Siap, Komandan!" Hanatarou meluruskan pandangannya, kembali memberi hormat dengan tangan buntungnya.

"Kau ikut dalam tim tujuh. Siapkan mental dan fisik, pastikan kau bisa menarik pelatuk senapan! Aku tidak butuh prajurit lembek untuk menjatuhkan lawan!" tandas Ichigo.

Hantarou yang mendengar perkataan kasar Ichigo, bukannya sakit hati, malah tersenyum lebar dan menegakkan sikap badannya. "Siap, Komandan!" dia memberi salut lagi untuk Kolonelnya, tidak menyangka bisa mendapat kehormatan lagi untuk berada langsung di bawah komando Kolonel Kurosaki, mengingat pangkatnya sekarang hanya seorang Sersan dan diberi tanggungjawab sebagai penginventaris perangkat perang di markas.

"Pertemuan selesai! Kembali ke barak dan tenda masing-masing, kita akan beraksi jam tiga dini hari. Siapkan diri!"

"SIAP KOMANDAN!"

Seluruh anggota keluar dari tim setelah Ichigo membalas hormat mereka. Tinggal Ichigo berada dalam barak, melihat kembali peta buta di depannya, dan kembali menganalisa strategi yang akan ia gunakan.

Besok adalah hari penentu, dan desa Hueco Mundo sudah seharusnya punya negari ini, tidak seharusnya direbut negara tetangga yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Hidup di daerah perbatasan adalah neraka sendiri bagi mereka yang belum bisa mempertahankan bendera negerinya sendiri untuk berdiri. Karena itu Ichigo bertekad untuk membuang neraka itu dan menjadikan daerah perbatasan adalah daerah yang pantas dan tepat untuk ditinggali.

.

.

.

"Rukia, kau terlalu banyak bengong akhir-akhir ini."

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya, matanya yang menerawang menatap langit biru di atasnya beralih pada sosok wanita bertubuh sintal dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang indah. Rangiku, atau biasa ia panggil Ran, tengah berdiri santai di ambang pintu ruangannya, sebelah tangannya memegang _document keeper_ tebal, sementara tangan yang lain ia istirahatkan di pinggang, bergaya bak super model.

"Ada dokumen penting apa?" tanya Rukia yang kemudian menjauh dari beranda ruangannya, duduk di kursi berlapis kulit hitam kelas tinggi, menyamankan diri dan menunggu Ran duduk di kursi seberangnya. Dia menerima dengan cepat _document keeper_ cokleat yang begitu ia buka, menampangkan judul laporan keuangan PT Kuchiki Textile.

"Dokumen itu tidak terlalu penting! Yang penting justru menghilangkan sikap bengongmu itu! Sadar tidak sih, kau tambah pucat akhir-akhir ini?!" lanjut Ran, menarik kursi di seberang meja Rukia, dan duduk dengan santainya, dia tidak sama sekali menunjukkan penghormatan untuk Direktris di hadapannya. Mereka teman sejak SMA, dan sekarang Ran bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya, jadi mengenali Rukia bukanlah hal sulit untuknya.

"Margin masih mencapai 30%, ku pikir bisa meningkat bulan ini. Model baru sudah diluncurkan, kan?" ucap Rukia sambil menganalisa barisan angka di laporannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" sergah Ran seraya meraih document keeper dan menutupnya rapat-rapat, jari-jari lentik dengan cat kuku warna ungu mengilat sengaja ia istirahatkan di atasnya, dan matanya mengerjap dua kali sebelum menatap sahabatnya dalam-dalam, menuntut kejujuran dari pemilik mata violet gelap itu.

"Aku tidak-"

"Jangan bohong! Semua tertulis di wajahmu, Rukia! Kau perlu ke dokter, khususnya psikiater. Sejak Ichigo pergi kau seperti kehilangan semangat hidupmu. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama Kolonel berprestasi itu pergi meninggalkanmu untuk tugas kenegaraan," cerocos Ran tanpa mengindahkan sama sekali sikap tidak enak pemilik rambut hitam pendek itu.

Rukia tersenyum lemah untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya, tapi senyumnya tidak pernah sampai ke pancaran cahaya matanya, karena itu Ran bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya sama sekali tidak baik, tidak sehat secara fisik dan kejiwaan.

"Tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Ichigo."

Akhirnya kalimat pengakuan itu terlontar. Hal itu yang Rukia butuhkan, membagi bebannya dengan orang lain, karena itu Ran meraih tangan Rukia, meremasnya perlahan, dan miris sekali merasakan tangan Rukia begitu kecil berada dalam genggamannya, entah tangannya yang tambah besar atau memang jemari Rukia yang semakin kurus.

Ran ingin meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa mereka bisa terus bersama dan saling menopang. Sehingga Rukia tidak perlu ragu untuk membagi sedikit cerita yang mungkin bisa mengurangi kepenatan dalam benaknya. Ran tersenyum tulus untuk Rukia.

Rukia merasakan beban berat di hatinya sedikit terangkat mendapati sikap lembut Ran. Sontak ia condong dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja, merasa begitu lelah.

"Satu bulan sudah terlewat dan tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang aku dengar tentangnya. Misi yang ia lakukanpun belum ada kabar sama sekali di kementrian. Kakak tidak bisa mengakses lebih dalam ke militer, semua berita tentang misi Ichigo dijaga ketat. Aku mulai cemas, Ran. Dia tidak pernah menjalankan tugasnya selama ini..." tutur Rukia berat, seberat beban di hatinya, memikirkan Ichigo telah menambah tua umurnya berpuluh-puluh tahun, mencemaskan pria itu, memikirkan apakah ia terluka atau tidak, berdo'a sepanjang malam, meminta Tuhan untuk tetap mejaganya dari keburukan macam apapun.

Ran membelai rambut Rukia. "Dia akan kembali, kau jangan cemas seperti ini. Selama mereka tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa, yakinlah bahwa kekasihmu akan baik-baik saja. Masa' pria berbadan kekar sepertinya kalah? Aku tidak akan percaya, dia saja bisa mengalahkan Chad dalam gulat profesional, jadi tidak mungkin dia kalah dengan mudah!"

Mau tidak mau Rukia tersenyum, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ran akan mengungkit hal adu gulat Ichigo dengan pacaranya itu, padahal jelas-jelas waktu itu Ran hanya bercanda menantang Ichigo yang lebih kecil dari Chad untuk melawan Chad. Tapi Ichigo menang dengan strategi, bukan sekedar mengandalkan fisik. Karena itu Rukia percaya pada kata-kata Ran, yakin bahwa Ichigo baik-baik saja. Ichigo tidak akan mudah dikalahkan!

"Kalau begitu kita makan sekarang?"

Rukia menegakkan punggungnya, dan kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa?" Ran hampir melompat dari kursinya, tidak terima kehilangan santapan gratis siang ini, dan lebih tidak terima melihat Rukia semakin kehilangan cadangan lemak di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak enak badan seharian ini, tidak bisa makan selain roti selai." Rukia menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya, tapi Ran bersikeras dan menarik Rukia bangun dari kursinya.

"Kau harus makan! Kalau perlu aku paksa. Kau sudah kurus, jangan sampai mereka bilang bangsawan Kuchiki tidak sanggup memberi makan keluarganya karena sudah jatuh miskin!" sela Ran yang langsung menarik Rukia keluar dari ruangan direktur utama, dan Rukia yang memang berbadan kecil hanya bisa menurut mengikuti kemana sahabatnya menuntun.

_Cepatlah kembali, Ichigo._

.

.

.

"Seluruh tim monitor!" ucap Ichigo di earphone handy talkynya, menunggu respon dari semua tim yang telah menyebar sejak lima menit lalu. Mereka sudah memasuki desa Hueco Mundo dari arah yang sudah ditentukan saat diskusi semalam.

"Tim satu siap di posisi!" jawab Stark.

"Tim dua siap!"

"Tima tiga siap!"

"Tim empat siap!"

"Tim lima siap!"

"Tim enam siap!" suara datar Tsukishima menutup laporan semua pimpinan unit tim.

Ichigo melihat titik tempatnya berada, dan setelah menerima laporan yang bercampur dengan suara gesekan ilalang, rumput dan alam, ia kembali meneliti kondisi desa Hueco Mundo yang sudah di kuasai oleh orang-orang dari Fullbring. Orang barbar itu menggunakan senjata dan tangan mereka memerintah para warga, bahkan mereka mengumpulkan beberapa warga di tengah lapangan untuk mereka siksa sebagai bahan tertawaan.

"Sialan!" Ichigo menoleh, Omaeda mengadu giginya sementara tangan besarnya bersiap di pelatuk senapan laras panjangnya.

"Jaga emosimu, Prajurit!" geram Ichigo memperingatkan, matanya menusuk dalam pada pria berbadan tambun itu.

"Mereka menyiksa wanita dan anak-anak, tidak bisa dimaafkan, Komandan!" sahut Omaeda dalam bisikan amarah.

"Tim Tujuh monitor!" suara Tsukishima sampai di telinga Ichigo

"Masuk!" sahut Ichigo.

"Mereka tiba, ada di titik dua puluh enam, dua truck berada dekat tim satu, sandera bersama mereka!" lanjut Tsukishima, dan Ichigo mengerti dengan sebutan mereka dari Tsukishima. Mereka adalah pasukan tambahan Fullbring yang sudah diperkirakan akan datang untuk menambah personil dan salah satu di antaranya adalah Kugo yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi militer Fullbring. Sandera yang mereka bawa sudah pasti warga yang menghilang dari beberapa desa yang sudah mereka tangani.

Tidak heran jika Fullbring menjadikan Hueco Mundo sebagai sasaran terakhir. Desa Hueco Mundo adalah desa kecil namun bernilai besar karena memiliki tambang emas terbesar di dunia, karena itu tidak heran banyak negara yang mengincar, terutama Fullbring yang merupakan negara perbatasan terdekat dari desa ini. Hueco Mundo hanya terdiri dari 20 kepala keluarga, dan data yang mereka miliki, dari 76 orang seluruh penghuni desa, sekarang tinggal sekitar 50 orang karena setiap harinya ada yang mati karena kekejaman para tentara Fullbring.

"Hanatarou!"

"Siap, Komandan!"

Sersan dengan tangan cacat itu telah bersiap dengan senapannya, tangan kiri yang masih utuh ia gunakan sebagai pengeksekusi senapan, wajah sendunya berubah keras penuh semangat dan ketetapan untuk menuruti pimpinan dan membela negaranya.

"Seperti yang aku sampaikan sebelum berangkat tadi. Kau lindungi aku! Kira ambil sisi kiri, sementara Iba ambil sisi kanan. Terakhir kau Omaeda, siap di sini sebagai cadangan terakhir serangan. Aku tidak bisa bertaruh membiarkan semua unit maju, harus ada lapisan serangan kedua, dan senjatamu memiliki amunisi paling banyak. Omaeda, tanganmu cekatan, tapi badanmu lambat bergerak di medan, kau paham kelebihan dan kekuranganmu sendiri?" desis Ichigo, memperhatikan prajurit dengan pipi penuh itu.

"Siap, Komandan!" kata Omaeda penuh keyakinan.

"Kau memegang senjatakin _Full Automatic Rifle_, bisa menembak 50 peluru dalam satu menit. Jatuhkan sebanyak mungkin musuh, kami bergantung padamu!"

"Siap, Komandan!"

"Semua unit, maju dalam aba-aba!"

Ichigo membenarkan posisi senapan di tangannya, menunggu para targetnya berada di titik yang sama sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Dia bisa merasakan ketegangan dari helanaan napasnya sendiri, bahkan dia yakin anggotanya yang lain juga merasakan tegang yang sama, dan ini adalah misi penting untuk negara mereka.

Mata hazelnya memicing saat membidik dari selongsong target senapannya, ini akan menjadi pertarungan besar dalam seluruh misi-misinya.

Mobil para anggota Fullbring parkir di halaman rumah warga, seragam garis merah hitam mereka mencolok di antara para warga yang menggunakan baju lusuh dan berwarna pudar. Seorang anggota dari mereka menerobo masuk ke rumah warga, menodongkan senapan mereka dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat berteriak masuk dan meneror penghuni rumah.

"Keluar! Berikan kami makan & minum!" teriak seorang prajurit Fullbring sambil menendang keluar seorang warga, tubuh ringkih tinggal tulang pria paruh baya itu terhempas ke tanah halaman rumahnya, mata sayunya memohon pengampunan dari orang-orang kejam di hadapannya.

"Mana keluargamu yang lain, Pak Tua?" tanya seorang yang duduk di kap mobil jeep dengan revolver di tangannya, terhunus tanpa belas kasih ke pria tua tadi.

"M-M-Mereka pergi ke lokasi tambang dari kemarin sore, tapi belum kembali," gagap Pak Tua yang ketakutan setengah mati melihat nyawanya tinggal diujung tarikan pelatuk si pemimpin.

Pempimpin yang bernama Kugo itu tertawa sinis, di penerangan seminim ini pun mereka bisa melihat kesombongan pria bertubuh kekar itu.

"Sialan!" Stark mengumpat dari tempat persembunyiannya, matanya menatap penuh-penuh pada Kugo, mengincar nyawa orang kejam itu.

"Bawa ke sini wanita itu!" seru Kugo pada seseorang di belakang mobil yang ia duduki.

Detik kemudian suara teriakan wanita mendekati mereka, itu berteriak kesakitan saat salah satu tentara Fullbring menyeretnya dengan menarik rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah, kepedihan dan sakit di wajahnya terlihat jelas, dan saat wanita itu sepenuhnya muncul di hadapan pria paruh baya tadi wanita itu menangis lebih keras.

"Ayah..." rintih wanita tadi penuh iba.

"Riruka..." keluh pria tadi, tidak tega melihat anaknya yang menerima luka di sekujur badannya. Wajahnya lebam dan bengkak, bahkan jejak darah terlihat dari luka di pelipis hingga mengalir ke leher putih pucatnya. Bajunya koyak di tempat yang tidak semestinya, membuat pria ini langsung tahu bagaimana anaknya telah diperlakukan, dilecehkan sebagai pemuas nafsu bejat mereka.

"Kau bilang mereka pergi ke tambang? Apa kau mau berbohong, Pak Tua? Kau mau mati sekarang juga, hah?" Kugo mengarahkan revolvernya tepat ke kepala pria tadi.

"Jangan, jangan tembak Ayah! Ja-"

_Dor!_

Riruka jatuh ke tahan seketika, kakinya kehilangan tenaganya yang tersisa saat melihat Ayahnya terkapar bersimbah darah, kepalanya ditembus peluru dari jarak dekat hingga pria itu tidak sampai meregang nyawa, langsung menghadapi kematiannya di detik yang sama.

"AYAH!" pekikan lirih Riruka membahana ke sekeliling hutan yang melindungi desa Hueco Mundo, jeritannya yang sarat dengan duka membuat para kelelawar dan burung yang beristirahat di pohon-pohon berkoak keras bersamanya, ikut menyuarakan kesedihannya.

"Bajingan! Kalian bukan manusia! Iblis!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Pelacur!" Riruka terlempar beberapa meter saat sebuah tangan menghantam pipinya keras.

.

.

.

_Dor!_

Mata cokelat Tsukishima melihat dengan jelas pembantaian di seberangnya, dia sampai harus mengepalkan telapak tangannya untuk menahan kemarahan yang terbangun seketika dalam dirinya. Dia melihat wanita bernama Riruka itu menjeritkan kepergian ayahnya, tangisnya pecah dan mau tidak mau ia merasa begitu iba melihat wanita itu, hingga ia ingin membantai orang bernama Kugo itu di saat yang sama.

"Komandan!" geram Tsukishima tidak mampu bersabar lagi saat melihat wanita bernama Riruka itu dipukul hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Tahan, Tsukishima!" jawab Ichigo yang ikut merasakan hatinya mengkerut sakit melihat pemandangan sadis penyiksaan di hadapannya.

"Fullbring brengsek!" umpat Kira yang berada di belakang Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Bawa mereka ke sini!" perintah Kugo sambil menembakkan senapannya ke udara, memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya.

"Ini yang harus kalian terima karena militer kalian sudah berani membantai anggotaku! Kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam? Satu anak buahku yang mereka habisi, maka sepuluh nyawa akan aku hilangkan sebagai gantinya!" gelak Kugo penuh kebanggaan, dia tertawa begitu keras melihat air mata wanita jalang di hadapannya kembali menetes.

"Menangislah! Sembahlah aku, minta kebebasanmu! Aku akan berikan begitu kau sampai di neraka!" lanjut Kugo seraya mengarahkan revolvernya ke arah Riruka, dan dia menembak kaki kanan Riruka tepat saat sepuluh orang warga Hueco Mundo digiring ke hadapannya. Tangan setiap warga diikat, dan mata mereka ditutup kain.

Riruka berteriak kesakitan saat peluru bersarang di betisnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya keluar lagi, wanita ini tidak rela terlihat lemah lagi di hadapan para penyiksa ini. Dia harus kuat, dan harus melawan.

"Lihatlah orang-orang tak berguna ini!" seru Kugo sambil menunjuk barisan di depannya. "Menambang emas dengan tangan mereka. Cih! Mereka pikir siapa mereka? Tempat sebagus ini seharusnya diberikan kepada kami, negara Fullbring! Bukan Soul Society yang tak becus mengatur negaranya sendiri!" serapah Kugo yang kemudian menembak mati seorang di antara barisan warga, tubuh itu limbung dengan cepat, menemui malaikat maut.

.

.

.

Stark tidak bisa melihat pembantaian di depannya, tapi ia harus mengikuti komandannya. Dia mengerti Kolonel Ichigo sedang menunggu semua pemetaan musuh masuk dalam jangkauan mereka, dan memastikan warga sipil sudah terlihat keseluruhan, sehingga mereka tidak akan salah serang dan ikut membantai warga sipil. Orang-orang Fullbring yang masih berada dalam mobil truck militer mereka turun satu persatu saat pimpinan mereka memberi kode untuk berkumpul dan menonton aksi kejamnya.

Orang-orang itu tertawa keras melihat tontonan sadis di hadapan mereka.

Stark menaikkan senapannya tepat ke arah kepala Kugo, tapi kemudian ia mendengar perintah dari Kolonel Ichigo.

"Stark, selamatkan warga yang ada di truck. Bawa mereka ke tempat aman."

"Siap!"

Stark menegakkan punggungnya, namun masih dalam posisi bergerilya. Wajahnya yang gelap akibat melawan alam menghadap kepada anak buahnya, memerintahkan mereka untuk bergerak perlahan. Mereka adalah unit yang berada dalam jangkauan terdekat dengan dua unit truck yang di parkir berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempat penyiksaan, dan semua seperti prediksi Kolonel Ichigo bahwa mereka akan membawa sandera. Jalan akses yang mereka pilih pun tepat, tidak salah jika orang seperti Kolonel Ichigo yang memimpin misi gerilya seperti ini.

Kokuto mengangguk pada Stark yang mengisyaratkannya untuk maju lebih dulu. Pria bermata satu itu menghunus senapannya, dengan mata memindai sekitar, mencari keberadaan musuh, dan hanya dia yang menggunakan senapan dengan peredam, sehingga tidak akan menarik perhatian musuh. Pria tinggi itu menyusup ke bagian belakang truck yang lolos dari pengawasan tentara Fullbring, ada puluhan warga dari desa-desa lain yang sudah berhasil mereka bebaskan. Tidak heran mereka sedikit sekali menemukan warga di desa-desa sebelumnya, karena tentara Fullbring sudah menculik mereka.

Jari kurus kokuto terangkat ke mulut, memberi kode pada para warga sipil untuk tetap diam, sementara ia melangkah ke kanan truck, dan menemukan seorang tentara Fullbring sedang melihat lurus ke depan, dan dia menembaknya tepat saat orang itu menoleh ke belakang, tidak sempat berteriak memanggil temannya, namun peluru yang menembus kepala si tentara mengundang tentara lain.

"Siapa?"

Sontak Kokuto berdiri merapat ke badan truck, dan dengan cepat berguling hingga berada di bawah truck. Matanya jeli memperhatikan kaki yang mendekat ke mayat yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Hei!" tentara itu berjongkok di sebelah mayat rekannya setelah mengarahkan senjatanya ke belakang, memeriksa temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Kokuto tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, dan dengan satu kali tembak ia menumbangkan prajurit Fullbring tersebut. Matanya mungkin tinggal satu yang berfungsi normal, tapi jangan pernah meragukan kecepatan dan ketepatannya dalam membidik target.

Prajurit berbadan tinggi itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, kembali mencari keberadaan ancaman lain, sementara Stark dan tiga orang rekannya yang lain terbagi dalam dua tim dan melepaskan para sandera. Tidak banyak orang yang ditinggalkan tentara Fullbring untuk menjaga para sandera yang keseluruhan berjumlah lima puluh orang.

Jalur evakuasi telah mereka periksa, dan segera saja dua orang lain anggota tim Stark mengawal sandera menyeberangi sungai yang mengantar mereka ke desa sebelah yang jauh lebih aman. Stark kembali ke tempat Kokuto, bersiap untuk menghancurkan truck yang tidak hanya mengangkut sandera tapi juga cadangan persenjataan tentara Fullbring.

"Lapor, Komandan!" bisik Stark.

"Masuk!" sahut Kolonel Ichigo cepat.

"Sandera aman. Dua truck berisi senjata siap diledakkan!" lapor Stark sambil melihat kanan kiri.

.

.

.

Ichigo melihat Kugo yang kembali mengarahkan revolvernya pada warga sipil lain yang masih berdiri tegak, namun ketakutan dan rintih meminta belas kasihan terdengar jelas dari mulut mereka. Tidak hanya pria, di antara para sandera itu ada anak-anak dan wanita. Ichigo tidak bisa meresikokan lebih lama lagi warga yang tersisa sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk menyelamatkan sandera lain yang masih berada dalam truck.

"Lapor, Komandan!" Ichigo tersentak mendengar suara berat Stark dari earphone di telinganya.

"Masuk!"

"Sandera aman. Dua truck berisi senjata siap diledakkan!"

Satu beban dari pundaknya terlepas, dan dengan begitu ia beralih pada rencana kedua.

"Semua unit bersiap, bidik musuh yang berada paling dekat dengan sandera di halaman. Stark, siap dengan granat!"

"Siap!" seluruh pimpinan unit menjawabnya, dan dia melihat kesiapan masing-masing anggotanya.

Ichigo menaikkan senapannya, membidik tepat di kepala Kugo. Semua unit menahan napas menunggu tembakan pertama dari Ichigo. Mata sang pemimpin hanya berupa garis lurus saat membidik target, dan dia menarik napas sebelum jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk dan suara tembakan bergema di seluruh hutan.

"SIALAN!"

Tembakan Ichigo meleset hanya melukai sisi kiri kepala Kugo karena pria sadis itu menoleh ke arah lain tepat di saat Ichigo melancarkan tembakannya.

"Musuh!" teriak Kugo keras, tapi tidak cukup cepat karena satu demi satu unitnya tumbang.

"Maju!" pekik Ichigo.

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Kugo yang langsung melompat dan bersembunyi di balik mobil jeepnya. Dia melihat puluhan orang dengan seragam hijau loreng mengepungnya, dan dengan cepat anggota militernya habis.

Dia meraih sesuatu dari sakunya, dan menekan tombol merah sebagai tanda permintaan pertolongan tambahan anggota saat darurat. Kemudian ia mengambil revolvernya, mengisi kembali hingga ia siap untuk kembali baku hantam.

.

.

.

Kira mengambil tempat di kiri, tepat seperti arahan Ichigo, dan Iba menyerang di sisi kanan. Anggota Fullbring tangguh dan dua kali dari jumlah tentara yang mereka miliki.

Namun mereka cukup terbantu dengan keberadaan Omaeda yang meng-cover belakang mereka.

Hanatarou bersembunyi di balik dinding rumah warga, sementara Ichigo berdiri di depannya.

"Stark! Ledakkan sekarang!" perintah Ichigo, dan detik kemudian mereka mendengar dua ledakan besar, warna merah api menyala menerangi peperangan dan hutan gelap di sekeliling mereka, asap hitam membumbung tinggi bersama jilatan api yang tiada henti.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Ichigo mendapati Kugo, sang pemimpin militer Fullbring bersembunyi di belakang jeep, tapi tidak cukup cekatan karena kemarahannya menguar sehingga Ichigo bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Tangan Ichigo terangkat, dan peluru melesat tepat ke arah Kugo, tapi pria itu masih beruntung karena peluru Ichigo menghantam badan jeep.

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo, dan sebagai balasannya ia menerima tiga kali tembakan dari Kugo, segera saja ia berbalik dan berlindung di balik tembok.

"Hanatarou! Cover!" perintah Ichigo yang langsung menembakkan isi senapannya untuk menumbangkan beberapa tentara Fullbring yang bersembunyi di balik jeep-jeep mereka, menembak tanpa ampun. Ichigo tidak perlu menunggu persetujuan Hanatarou atas perintahnya, kerena di detik ia maju, Hanatarou yang telah melatih tangan kirinya lebih keras dari siapapun dalam batalyon, mengekornya dan menembak mati ancaman yang mengintainya.

Ichigo merunduk dan menegakkan badan berkali-kali sambil menembak Kugo tanpa ampun. Jantungnya memacu cepat, adrenalin, ketakutan, semangat untuk menjatuhkan lawan, semua bercampur dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya terengah saat melihat sekelilingnya yang berubah menjadi lautan api, bahkan satu granat lagi meledakkan jeep yang tersisa.

"MATI KALIAN!" pekik Kugo saat berdiri tegak dan balas melancarkan isi senapannya ke tempat Ichigo bersembunyi.

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo seraya mengganti isi senapannya yang kosong. "Dia terlalu tangguh!" bisik Ichigo yang merapatkan punggung ke dinding rumah lain, merasa begitu kesal tidak bisa langsung menjatuhkan orang itu.

"Kira! Iba!"

"Siap!" jawab keduanya cepat.

Ichigo melihat mereka berdua sedang berjuang menumbangkan lawan masing-masing.

"Maju dan han-"

Mata hazel Ichigo membulat penuh ketakutan saat melihat sebuah mobil tank besar menerobos masuk medan perang, bendera Fullbring berkibar di puncak tank, dan senapan otomatis menembakkan ratusan peluru dalam satu waktu ke arah para tentaranya.

"HA HA HA! MATI KALIAN! JANGAN ANGGAP REMEH FULLBRING!" gelak Kugo tanpa menurunkan tangannya dari senapan, dia tertawa begitu keras melihat darah tentara nasional Soul Society tertumpah dan menganak sungai bersama darah anak buahnya.

"Semua unit, MUNDUR!" pekik Ichigo, namun terlambat karena belum sempat para anggotnya menyelamatkan diri, mereka jatuh terjerembab di tanah terkena muntahan peluru tank.

"IBLIS!" pekik Ichigo. Kebencian dan kemarahan memenuhi akal sehatnya, jantungnya bergerak liar di balik tulang rusuknya, tidak meminta akal sehat sama sekali untuk menenangkannya.

"STARK! Granat tank, SEKARANG!" perintah Ichigo yang kemudian maju dan menembak Kugo tanpa ampun, dia behasil membuat pria bertubuh besar itu terpojok kehabisan amunisi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Stark, tapi Ichigo mendengar dentuman keras saat kaleng-kaleng tank terhempas di tanah, hanya lempengan kecil yang tak berarti, granat tidak cukup untuk menghancurkan tank sebesar itu.

Ichigo memindai sekeliling sementara Hanatarou di belakangnya terus menembak Kugo, menggantikannya untuk dua detik yang begitu berharga. Dalam keremangan cahaya dini hari, Ichigo menemukan rudal dan selongsongnya teronggok di bagian dalam jeep Kugo.

"Kira! Di belakangku!" seru Ichigo yang kemudian berbalik menuju jeep Kugo yang berjarak lima meter darinya.

Tank terus menembak membabi buta, menjatuhkan setiap orang yang ada, bagian dinding jeep-jeep cekung terkena hantaman pelurunya. Ichgo melihat satu granat lagi mendarat di badan tank, tapi hanya mampu menghentikan lima detik serangan tank.

_Kau sudah cukup berusaha Stark! Aku tahu kau sudah tidak punya granat lagi tersisa._

Ichigo meraih rudal dan selongsongnya, menurunkannya cepat, namun tidak cukup cepat, dan Kira ternyata tidak cukup untuk melindunginya. Saat ia hampir mendarat di tanah, sebuah peluru menembus bahu kanannya, sontak Ichigo limbung. Rudal dan selongsongnya terlepas dari tangannya, rudal menggelinding ke bawah jeep.

"Komandan!" pekik Kira yang bergegas mendekat tanpa meringankan serangannya sedikitpun.

Ichigo memberi senyum meyakinkan untuk timnya, bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang khusus dengan luka tembak di bahu, ia masih bisa menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Kira menembak ke seorang prajurit Fullbring yang mengincar Ichigo, prajurit itu lumpuh cepat saat Kira menembak dadanya.

"Rudal!" desis Ichigo yang merangkak ke bagian bawah jeep, mengambil rudal yang akan menghancurkan mesin pembunuh Fullbring, hanya ini harapan satu-satunya untuk mengurangi jumlah nyawa yang akan menjadi korban.

"Iba!" Kira meminta bantuan Iba saat prajurit yang mengincar mereka semakin banyak.

Hanatarou kehabisan amunisi, dia melihat sekeliling, mencari senjata yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan.

Ichigo berhasil mengambil rudal, namun saat ia keluar dari kolong jeep, ia mendapati Kira tertembus peluru tepat di kaki kirinya, sontak prajurit yang bertugas melindunginya itu terjerembab di tanah.

"Tsukishima!" hela Ichigo dalam deraan rasa sakitnya, dia berharap Tsukishima bisa menggantikannya memimpin pasukan saat ia sudah terpojok seperti ini.

"Kami kehilangan kontak dengan Mayor Tsukishima, Kolonel!" jawab seorang anggota tim enam.

"SIAL!" umpat Ichigo yang menarik napas panjang-panjang, memperpanjang pertahanannya yang tersisa.

Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya, kondisi semakin mencekam, dan pasukannya hampir kehabisan waktu, tenaga, terlebih lagi amunisi. Ini harus cepat di selesaikan.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan, Kira?" tanya Ichigo, membantu Kira berdiri tegak, dan Kira mengangguk dalam, memaksa kakinya tetap berdiri tegak sekalipun denyut sakit tak kenal ampun menderanya. Dia tidak akan kalah, itu janjinya pada diri sendiri, dan tidak akan membiarkan komandannya kecewa dengan sikap cengengnya. Dia prajurit dan sudah siap untuk semua jenis rasa sakit.

"Bagus!" Ichigo menarik napas. "Tinggal berapa pelurumu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengecek senapannya sendiri.

"Kurang dari sepuluh," jawab Kira.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus menang!" kecam Ichigo seraya menutup kembali selonsong senapannya, pelurunya tinggal tiga, bukan kondisi yang baik untuk seseorang di medan perang. Mereka sebenarnya bisa menang, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada tank yang dikirim Fullbring untuk melawan balik. Mesin pembunuh itu harus dihancurkan.

Hanatarou terpaksa mundur saat Kugo berbalik menyerangnya, entah dari mana pria itu kembali mendapatkan senapan setelah kehabisan amunisi.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hanatarou yang berlari mengendap-endap di dekat tumpukan karung beras warga Hueco Mundo, pria bertubuh kecil itu mengambil sebatang bambu runcing, membidik Kugo dan berhasil melukai kaki pria itu saat bambu melambung melewati tumpukan karung beras, tepat ke arah pemimpin militer berseragam merah hitam itu.

"Kau hebat, Hanatarou!" puji Ichigo yang kemudian melemparkan senapannya ke arah Hanatarou saat pria kecil itu menoleh karena mendengar pujian untuknya. Dia menangkap senapan dari Ichigo, membuat semua orang terbengong melihat aksinya.

"Tinggal tiga, pastikan kau menghabisinya!" pekik Ichigo sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada rudalnya.

"Ini akan menghancurkan benda sialan itu!" bisik Ichigo, dan kemudian Kira mengerti mengapa komandan tertingginya memberikan senapannya untuk Hanatarou. Tugas melindungi komandan sepenuhnya menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

Ichigo memosisikan selongsong rudalnya di kap jeep, memasang rudal dengan cepat dan mengunci targetnya.

"Mati kalian!" umpat Ichigo seraya melepaskan tembakannya. Jejak asap rudal melesat mengabutkan pandangannya, rudal bergerak secepat kilat, dan meledakkan badan tank hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Lempengan tank terbang ke udara, bersama api yang menjilat-jilat di sekitarnya, mengirim hawa panas ke seluruh hutan. Nyala peperangan yang menyadarkan seluruh penghuni hutan bahwa perjuangan ini belum berakhir, atau justru baru dimulai?

Ichigo berteriak penuh kemenangan, tidak peduli dengan panas yang membakar di udara menyesakkan napasnya, dia telah berhasil menghancurkan mesin pembunuh dan pasukannya bisa kembali menyerang tanpa cemas diintai barisan tembakan peluru.

Euphoria keberhasilan menjatuhkan tank, membuat Ichigo melompat dari persembunyiannnya, bahkan Kira sendiri ikut terbawa kesenangan yang ditularkan komandannya. Dia tersenyum melihat perjuangan komandannya, dan mereka tinggal selangkah la-

"Komandan!" jerit Hanatarou. Mata Sersan itu membelalak melihat seorang prajurit Fullbring mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menoleh sesaat, dan detik kemudian dia mendapati suara tembakan senapan, peluru menerobos asap kepulan dari ledakan tank tepat menujunya dan dia tahu dia tidak akan lolos. Di detik ia bergerak menghempaskan diri ke tanah, justru seseorang menerobos jarak antara dirinya dengan peluru dengan tembakan mulus untuk menumbangkan sang lawan dalam satu kali bidik.

"Sersan Hana-" Belum selesai kalimat Ichigo terlontar, dia melihat badan kecil itu terhempas di tanah yang bercampur merahnya darah.

Ichigo berlari dan menyeret Hanatarou ke tempat persembunyiannya, memeriksa luka yang diderita Sersan Hanatrou.

"Komandan..." bisik Hanatarou dalam helaan napas terputus-putus.

"Simpan tenagamu!" suruh Ichigo yang tidak mempedulikan sakit di bahunya saat menopang badan Hanatarou.

"A-Aku tahu ini medan perang penuh kehormatan, dan aku bangga bisa melindungimu, Kolonel. Aku tahu aku tidak akan selamat, pel-pelurunya tepat kena jantungku," lanjut Hanatarou yang berusaha membagi napasnya untuk jantungnya yang sudah bolong.

"Kau Sersan terbaik yang aku punya! Bertahanlah, kau pasti selamat!" kata Ichigo seraya menekan luka di dada Hanatarou yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Sementara Ichigo terus berusaha mengurangi jumlah pendarahan, Kira melindungi mereka dari terpaan serangan Kugo yang menembak membabi buta sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Pe-per-pertahankan negara kesatuan Soul Society, Kolonel. Aku h-hanya m-mampu berjuang sam-sampai di sini." Detik kemudian Hantarou menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, matanya tertutup dalam kedamaian. Ichigo berusaha keras menahan gemuruh kesedihan di dadanya, dia kehilangan satu lagi prajurit terbaiknya di medan perang, satu lagi seorang baik yang berjuang demi negaranya harus gugur. Peperangan kali ini banyak sekali merenggut korban dari militer, dia merasa begitu sedih tidak bisa menjaga anak buahnya. Desakan air mata menggumpal di pelupuk air matanya.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, memberi hormat, dan akhirnya tidak bisa menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk menetes. "Selamat jalan!" desis ichigo, dan membaringkan Hanatarou sepenuhnya di tanah, dia meraih senapannya yang telah ia berikan pada Hanatarou. Sisa amunisinya tinggal dua, dan dia harus menumbangkan Kugo untuk bisa menang dari peperangan ini hanya dengan dua kali tembakan.

"Kira!"

Kira mengerti isyarat Ichigo dan mengikuti komandannya yang mendekat ke tumpukan beras yang menjadi pembatas dengan musuh utama mereka.

"Iblis itu harus mati!" geram Ichigo seraya melangkah maju, percaya bahwa Kira akan melindunginya.

"Tsukishima, terserah kau dengar atau tidak! Pimpin sisa penyerangan, aku harus membuat Kugo bertekuk lutut! Stark!"

"Siap!" sahut Stark dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Bersihkan sisanya, kau harus bawa jenazah Hanatarou menuju barak!"

"Siap, Komandan!" jawab Stark yang mau tidak mau ikut merasa kehilangan karena salah satu sabahatnya yang paling ceria telah gugur di tempat terhormat, tempat kebanggaan sebagai seorang prajurit negara.

Ichigo mengerti posisi mereka kembali kuat sekarang, dan jumlah tentara Fullbring yang tersisa tidaklah banyak dan jika mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan, mereka pasti akan mundur begitu dia berhasil melumpukan Kugo.

"Apa kau tidak sedih orang harus mati karena melindungimu?" cemooh Kugo yang kembali menembakkan senapannya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kau yang seharusnya tutup mulut Kolonel Kurosaki yang terhormat! Apa kau senang berada di bawah perintah Yamamoto? Si Tua berpikiran kolot yang rela menghukum mati timnya sendiri untuk menutupi kesalahannya?"

Ichigo pernah mendengar cerita tentang Kugo, seorang pemberontak dari militer Soul Society yang sengaja bergabung dengan Fullbring yang merupakan musuh utama dan negara yang paling suka mengoblok-oblok kesatuan negara Soul Society. Dendam yang disimpan Kugo untuk negara yang telah membesarkannya adalah rahasia umum, karena itu dia tidak heran jika orang ini mampu bersikap layaknya binatang untuk menyiksa orang tak bersalah.

Ichigo mengintip dari celah tumpukan karung, melihat Kugo tengah mengisi kembali senapannya, tapi pria berambut hitam itu tidak menyadari bahwa celah di antara karung cukup untuk disisipkan moncong senapan, dan Ichigo siap menembakkan sisa pelurunya dengan keyakinan akan mengenai Kugo sekalipun ia tidak membidiknya.

"Saat dia tumbang, maju Kira. Aku sudah kehabisan peluru!"

Kira mengangguk dalam.

Kolonel berambut orange menyala itu menyiapkan jarinya di pelatuk senapannya, dia menariknya tanpa pikir panjang saat hatinya mengatakan untuk menariknya. Dua kali sekaligus, hingga senapannya kosong dalam satu waktu.

"Argh!" Kugo berteriak kesakitan, dan Kira berlari keluar dari persembunyiannya, namun di detik yang sama sebuah granat melambung di langit, detik berlalu saat Ichigo ikut keluar dari persembunyiannya, sepersekian detik lebih lambat dari Kira.

Kira menembak Kugo yang sudah terkapar di tanah, ternyata telah bermandikan darahnya sendiri, tembakan Kolonel Kurosaki telah mengenai tepat kepala Kugo.

"Komandan! Kita berhasil, kita men-"

_DUAR!_

Kira merunduk, melindungi kepalanya sendiri saat mendengar suara ledakan yang disusul dengan hujan beras di seluruh medan peperangan.

"KOMANDAN!" jerit Kira seraya berlari menghampiri puing-puing ledakan.

.

.

.

"Ya, Tuhan!"

Rukia terlonjak dari meja kerjanya saat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di ulu hatinya, dan dengan cepat turun ke perut. Dadanya sesak seketika, kepalanya berdenyut hebat hingga seperti mau pecah. Rukia berusaha meraih telepon di mejanya, tapi sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan sakit dan mual yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Entah mengapa dalam keadaan seperti ini, Rukia justru merasa begitu cemas pada Ichigo. Sekalipun tubuhnya lemah seperti ini hanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke otaknya yang sudah dipenuhi pekerjaan & frustasi karena rasa sakit. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk kuat, hingga tangan kurusnya berhasil menekan tiga angka di tombol teleponnya, dia terdiam dalam siksaan rasa sakit saat menunggu orang di seberangnya menerima panggilannya.

"Ran, perutku sakit..." keluh Rukia dalam suara bergetar, dan saat itu juga pandangannya gelap.

.

.

.

"Ran, perutku sakit..." suara lemah Rukia menyapa telinga Rangiku, dan segera saja wanita berbadan sintal itu terlonjak dari kursinya, dari konsentrasinya menyusun jadwal Rukia untuk dua bulan ke depan.

"Tahan, Rukia..." kata Ran yang langsung menutup telepon, jari lentiknya menekan telepon memanggil ambulans.

Dia berhambur cepat ke ruangan Rukia, mata indahnya terbuka sempurna mendapati pimpinannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Hisagi!" pekik Ran yang mengingat pria terdekat dari ruangan Rukia. Hisagi sebagai General Admin di perusahaan adalah orang terdekat dari ruangan Rukia, karena itu pria itu langsung masuk begitu mendengar namanya di sebut. Pria dengan tato angka 69 di salah satu pipinya itu bergegas menunduk dan meraih tubuh mungil Rukia dalam gendongannya.

Ran mengambil ponsel dari saku rok spannya, menanyakan security apakah mobil ambulans sudah tiba, dan mereka mengatakan sudah melihat mobil ambulans mendekat, karena itu ia langsung berlari ke arah lift, menekan tombol berkali-kali, berharap tidak ada yang menggunakan lift di lantai-lantai lain. Hisagi tidak tega melihat wajah pucat Rukia, napasnya yang tidak teratur, bahkan dalam gendongannya ia seperti tengah membawa sebuah bantal guling, tidak ada bobot sama sekali yang ia rasakan dari Rukia, bahkan panas dari tubuh wanita terhormat ini tidak ia rasakan sama sekali.

"Ayo!" Ran meraih bahu Hisagi dan mengarahkannya untuk segera masuk. Lantai dalam lift menyala satu persatu, menunjukkan lantai yang mereka turuni, dan mereka tidak harus menunggu lama, tidak harus transit di lantai lain, karena lift langsung turun menuju lobby utama.

Security sudah mengkondisikan ambulans untuk siap mengangkut, sementara kereta tempat tidur sudah menunggu di depan lift. Hisagi membaringkan direktrisnya, dan ikut mendorong kereta menuju mobil. Ran menyusul masuk ambulans saat Rukia sudah di dalam ambulans, dan seorang petugas medis langsung memasang masker di hidung Rukia, mengalirkan oksigen untuk melancarkan napas Rukia yang terputus-putus.

"Tolong kabari Presdir Kuchiki!" seru Ran sebelum pintu ambulans ditutup petugas rumah sakit.

"Baik!" sahut Hisagi, karyawan terbaik itu berlari menuju front office meminta untuk disambungkan ke ponsel kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Petugas front office, Hinamori, yang merupakan teman akrabnya terlihat ikut panik saat menekan barisan angka dari layar komputernya.

"Aku sudah cemas sejak kemarin, wajah Ibu Rukia sangat pucat," kata Hinamori sambil menunggu telepon tersambung.

"Dia tertekan sejak keluarganya memaksa mencari calon suami lain."

"Ya, ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum," celetuk Hinamori yang kembali terdiam menunggu jawaban, dan tepat di nada tunggu ketiga suara berat Kuchiki Byakuya menyapanya. Nada sombong dan tidak suka diganggu dalam suaranya begitu kental.

"Maaf mengganggu Presdir Kuchiki, saya sambungkan dengan General Admin Hisagi," tutur Hinamori seraya mengalihkan telepon kepada Hisagi.

"Presdir, Ibu Kuchiki pingsan, sekarang sedang dibawa menuju rumah sakit terdekat," jelas Hisagi yang lalu terdiam menunggu respon, namun detik berlalu dan tidak ada satupun suara.

"Presdir?" sapa Hisagi lagi hendak memastikan bahwa pesannya diterima dengan baik, bahwa sambungan teleponnya tidak terputus.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Cuap-cuap:**

Dear Guys, long time no see.

Saya kembali dengan pair IchiRuki (kembali ke akar).

Sudah lama sekali saya tidak menulis, rasanya kaku sekali.

Ini Angst pertama saya, seperti biasa saya bereksperimen dengan berbagai genre. Tadinya saya ingin mem-post fiction ini sebagai fic collab dengan Icchy, tapi saya putuskan fiction untuk collab pakai fiction yang satu lagi saja. #sembah sujud sama Icchy

Fiction ini hanya two shots jadi saya tidak akan membuat readers lama menunggu, saya akan update dua minggu dari sekarang (mudah2an tidak terlalu lama). Yah... saya hanya ingin memberi jeda pada bacaan yang rencananya mau dibuat one shot, tapi kepanjangan, sampai 15ribuan kata. Jadi lebih baik saya buat jadi dua chapter ya.

Please review, khususnya tentang gaya penulisan saya yang sepertinya bergeser. #plakked! Authornya sendiri nggak nyadar.

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan, dan typo(s) yang pastinya tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Sampai jumpa di chap 2 ya.

Salam hangat,

:-:-:**Nakki:-:-:**

13 September 2012


	2. Part 2

_**Disclaimer : I do own this plot, but not the character **_

.

.

An IchiRuki Fanfiction

Tittle : **Not With Me**

Genre : Angst/Romance / Action / Tragedy (maybe)

Rated : M (for save)

Author : **Nakki Desinta**.

.

.

**Part II**

.

.

* * *

Byakuya menatap kosong pada dinding ruang rapat dewan, dia selaku pimpinan rapat membuat para peserta rapat menunggunya. Suara General Admin Kuchiki Textile, Hisagi Shuuhei, menggema di otak, dan hatinya.

"_Presdir, Ibu Kuchiki pingsan, sekarang sedang dibawa menuju rumah sakit terdekat."_

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Ia berusaha menarik napas panjang-panjang, namun paru-parunya tidak pernah menyatakan cukup untuk membantu jantungnya agar berdetak normal. Dia mendengar Hisagi Shuuhei kembali menyebut namanya, berulang kali, sayangnya pikiran Byakuya sedang terbang pada sosok adiknya yang beberapa minggu belakangan ini jadi lebih kurus, jadi lebih pucat, terlihat lebih rentan dan ringkih. Dia menyadari bahwa benteng pertahanan Rukia suatu saat akan runtuh. Desakan para tetua untuk memintanya menikahi calon suami yang mereka pilih untuk dapat segera meneruskan garis silsilah keluarga Kuchiki telah membuat Rukia sampai pada batasnya.

_Seberat itukah beban yang harus kau tanggung, Rukia?_

"Presdir?" untuk kesekian kalinya Hisagi Shuuhei memanggilnya, panik terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya.

"Aku mengerti," desah Byakuya datar. Suaranya datar, sedatar raut wajah dingin yang ia pasang.

"Ketua?" Kurotsuchi Mayuri sebagai sekretaris rapat, menunggu lanjutan rapat setelah interupsi telepon sang pemimpin rapat.

"Rapat hari ini ditunda hingga besok, keputusan untuk melanjutkan usulan menambah armada dan senjata untuk militer angakatan darat perlu pembahasan lebih lanjut dengan Menteri Pertahanan. Rapat dibubarkan." Byakuya beranjak dari kursi mewahnya, menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkah keluar ruang rapat, meninggalkan bisik-bisik bertanya dari para peserta rapat mengenai keputusannya yang mendadak menunda rapat.

Langkah kaki sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu tidak lagi mencerminkan pengendalian diri yang biasa ia tunjukkan dengan mudah. Pacu jantungnya memaksa langkah kakinya bergegas menuju area parkir, tidak lagi menuggu sopir untuk mengantarnya, ketidaksabaran mendesaknya untuk tidak mengulur waktu lagi.

Mobil terbaru keluaran BMW itu harus menerima pelampiasan cemas Byakuya. Pedal gas diinjak terlalu kuat hingga mesin mobil menggerung keras, menjadikan ban berdecit keras melewati gerbang parkir, memaksa petugas parkir menaikkan palang pembatas tanpa meminta kartu parkir sama sekali ke pengemudi mobil berwarna silver highgloss itu.

.

.

.

Hisagi meletakkan gagang telepon dengan wajah berkerut, kedua alisnya hampir bertemu saat ia memandang Hinamori yang berwajah sama dengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinamori heran.

"Presdir terdengar agak aneh," bisik Hisagi yang kemudian kembali mengingat jeda lama dalam pembicaraan singkat mereka. Seolah Pak Presdir tidak sedang bicara dengannya untuk beberapa saat, dan dia baru agak lega saat mendengar dua kata singkat yang cukup menggambarkan secara keseluruhan bahwa dirinya telah menyampaikan informasi yang seharusnya.

"Semoga Ibu Rukia baik-baik saja," gumam Hinamori dalam sorot mata kosong. Perhatiannya teralih saat pesawat teleponnya berdering, dan dia kembali pada aktivitas utama pekerjaannya.

Hisagi berjalan meninggalkan front office, dan ponselnya berdering saat ia hendak naik lift. Sebaris nama dengan contact detail Sekretaris Matsumoto tertera di layar ponselnya, segera saja di menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Kau sudah mengabarkan Presdir?" tanya Ran, napasnya tidak teratur seperti habis balap lari.

"Sudah. Bagaimana keadaan Ibu Rukia?"

"Masih di UGD. Dokter masih memeriksanya."

"Tolong kabari aku jika ada informasi lebih lanjut," ucap Hisagi sungguh-sungguh.

Ran hanya berdehem untuk menyatakan persetujuannya.

Sambungan telepon ditutup, Hisagi melihat barisan angka yang menunjukkan jumlah lantai dalam gedung, setiap lampu menyala berganti dengan angka yang lebih besar urutannya. Pikirannya berjelaga ke adik angkat dari Presdir yang baru saja ia hubungi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia akan sampai pada kondisi seperti ini karena beban dari keluarganya.

_Bertahanlah, kami berdo'a untuk kesehatan Anda._

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit menggunakan baju berwarna putih, mengaburkan pandangan Byakuya yang berusaha mencari papan petunjuk yang membimbingnya menuju ruang UGD, dan untungnya sekretaris Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, selalu menggunakan baju mencolok, sehingga Byakuya dengan cepat menemukannya di antara pola pakaian yang sama, sehingga ia memperpendek waktu untuk sampai ke ruang UGD.

"Selamat siang, Pak!" Ran membungkuk dalam untuk memberi hormat padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Byakuya tetap menjaga ketenangan diri.

Ran terpejam sesaat sebelum menoleh ke bagian dalam ruang UGD, mendapati dokter masih berkutat di dalam, dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar cepat.

"Kekurangan nutrisi, hanya itu indikasi tercepat yang bisa disimpulkan dokter. Sekarang masih dilakukan pemeriksaan mendalam," jelas Ran dengan wajah sendu bersedih, sorot matanya menolak membalas tatapan petinggi Kuchiki itu, tidak ingin melihat sorot dingin di mata seorang kakak yang seharusnya luar biasa cemas mendapati adiknya tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit.

Ran tidak pernah ragu dengan gelar Kuchiki Bertangan Besi yang diberikan para anggota dewan dan para kompetitior bisnis untuk pria berumur 35 tahun ini, tapi ia juga tidak berharap pria ini bisa setenang gunung es di kutub, bahkan nyaris tanpa ekspresi saat menanyakan keadaan Rukia.

Byakuya mendekati pintu ruang UGD, melihat bagian dalam ruangan yang tertutup tirai, tapi tidak seluruhnya, dia masih bisa melihat suster yang bergerak cepat menyodorkan jarum suntik dan botol infus untuk dokter di seberangnya.

"Apa ada masalah berat di kantor?" tanya Byakuya, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Ran menggeleng cepat. "Anda tahu penyebab utama kondisi _drop_ Rukia, jadi saya tidak akan menjawab lebih jauh." Ucapan Ran cukup untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan, dan menghadirkan kembali sunyi di antara keduanya.

Dua jam berlalu, dan akhirnya Rukia di keluarkan dari ruang UGD. Rukia terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan jarum infus menembus tangannya, cairan berwarna bening itu menetes sedikit demi sedikit memasuki pembuluh darahnya.

"Kami akan pindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat di lantai 5," ucap suster yang mendorong kereta ranjang Rukia, tatapannya penuh hormat dan kekaguman saat melihat wajah tampan tak bercacat milik Byakuya. Sang pemilik ketampanan mengangguk samar membiarkan suster melangkah sambil mendorong kereta tempat tidur. Byakuya tidak mengawal pemindahan, dia tidak akan melakukannya kecuali Rukia telah sadar. Rukia masih terpejam tenang dalam hembusan napas teratur, jadi dia tidak akan meletakkan terlalu banyak cemas pada kondisinya sekarang.

Mata elang miliknya beralih pada dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan, sementara Ran mengekor suster untuk memindahkan Rukia ke ruang rawat.

"Pak Kuchiki, ada hal yang harus saya bicarakan dengan Anda. Silahkan," ucap dokter sebelum Byakuya sempat mengeluarkan satu katapun.

Langkah keduanya lambat dan perlahan menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor dengan tulisan 'dokter Ishida Uryuu, SpBS'. Dokter berambut biru lurus itu mempersilahkan Byakuya duduk di kursi seberang mejanya, sementara ia mengambil segelas minuman dari kulkas kecil di sudut ruangannya. Segelas air mineral tersaji di hadapan Byakuya sebelum pria itu duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Saya menggantikan dokter Unohana yang sedang off. Maaf jika Anda bertanya-tanya mengapa dokter spesialis bedah syaraf seperti saya menangani adik Anda. Sebagai jawaban untuk Anda, saya hanya pengganti untuk hari ini." Dokter mendorong bagian tengah kacamatanya naik menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Byakuya memejamkan mata sesaat, mengerti dengan penjelasan sang dokter sepenuhnya.

"Yang harus saya bicarakan dengan Anda adalah kondisi pasien. Kekurangan nutrisi adalah penyebab penurunan daya tahan tubuhnya, tetapi selain itu masih ada faktor lain yang menjadikan kondisi pasien lebih lemah."

Cemas yang menyiksa itu kembali menyerang Byakuya. Dia tidak bisa terima jika dokter mengatakan bahwa adiknya yang selalu tegar itu tengah mengidap penyakit berat seperti kanker ataupun tumor atau sejenisnya. Tapi ia bersabar hingga dokter melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ada janin yang sudah berumur dua minggu dalam kandungannya."

Kata-kata dokter Ishida tiba-tiba saja sulit untuk ia nalarkan. Otak cerdas seorang Kuchiki Byakuya perlahan membeku, seluruh selnya memberontak, menolak bekerja sesuai perintah dari empunya. Waktu berlalu, dokter Ishida seolah memberi jeda dalam pembicaraannya untuk memberi peluang pada sang bangsawan untuk mengatur emosinya sebelum bereaksi lebih jauh. Akhirnya kesunyian itu selesai dengan reaksi minim dari bangsawan berambut lurus sebahu itu. Byakuya membalas sorot mata menenangkan dokter yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Pasien perlu isitrahat ekstra, asupan gizi serta nutrisi yang tepat untuk dapat menjaga kondisi tubuh dan janinnya. Masa awal tiga bulan ibu hamil adalah masa-masa berat di mana sang ibu harus menyesuaikan pola sang anak dalam kandungan, untuk itu harus ada perhatian dari orang-orang terdekat."

Byakuya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari keterkejutannya sendiri, dia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Rukia sakit.

Bukan sakit karena penyakit berat yang membahayakan nyawanya, tapi lebih buruk dari itu.

Janin. Seorang calon bayi ada di perut adiknya.

Anak siapa itu? Ichigokah?

Lalu bagaimana jika para tetua mengetahui hal ini? Mereka akan semakin memojokkan Rukia, mereka akan semakin mendesaknya menikah lebih cepat untuk menutupi kehamilan yang akan menjadi aib tersendiri bagi keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Merupakan aib besar jika seorang wanita Kuchiki tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dari hawa nafsu untuk berhubungan badan dengan lawan jenis.

"Pak Kuchiki?"

Byakuya menggeleng cepat, membuang pikiran-pikiran lain yang semakin kejam memasuki otaknya.

"Aku mengerti, dokter Ishida. Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya," sahut Byakuya yang kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang berwarna putih monoton, matanya menekuri lantai yang berpola mozaik. Rumit, serumit pemikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Rukia membuka matanya, kantung hitam di bawah matanya sudah menghilang, wajahnya kembali berwarna cerah, sinar di kolam violet gelapnya pun kembali seperti semula. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya, dan mendapati ingatannya tidak memiliki record mengenai tempat ini. Langit-langitnya berwarna putih, temboknya kombinasi antara keramik hijau cerah dengan cat dinding berwarna putih, dan saat ia melihat tiang infus di sisinya, ia sadar seketika di mana ia berada.

"Rukia? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Rukia menggeleng, mengenali suara Ran dengan cepat.

Ran meraih bahu Rukia yang bergerak naik, hendak duduk di kasur rumah sakit. Bibir merekah Ran meringis sedih saat menyentuh tulang di bahu Rukia yang begitu menonjol, tidak ada daging atau lemak sama sekali yang melapisi tulang tersebut. Prihatin, namun ia tidak bisa banyak membantu jika beban pikiran Rukia tidak pernah berkurang.

"Apa kata dokter?" Rukia melirik jarum infus yang di lem ke tangannya agar tidak bergeser saat ia bergerak.

"Penyakit sebagaian besar warga Etiopia!" sahut Ran dengan bibir mencibir, bersungut-sungut kesal melihat sahabatnya tidak sungguh-sungguh menjaga diri.

"Busung lapar? Aku kena busung lapar?" celetuk Rukia yang hampir tertawa, karena dia mengira Ran pasti sedang bercanda.

"Kekurangan nutrisi! Kau benar-benar tidak mau mendengar nasihatku! Lihat sendiri akibatnya!" tambah Ran, lebih sewot kali ini. Habisnya dia sayang sekali pada sahabatnya ini, dia ingin berguna dan ikut menjaga Rukia sebagai balas jasa semua pertolongan dan solidaritas yang selalu Rukia berikan padanya sejak mereka SMP.

"Maaf, Bu Sekretaris Ran yang baik hati..." canda Rukia sambil cekikikan, dan melihat tawa Rukia, cemberut di wajah Ran terhapus seketika.

"Dasar..." Ran menepuk lengan Rukia pelan.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Ada kunjungan?" tanya Rukia heran.

Ran mengendikkan bahu. "Kemarin Hisagi dan tim kantor lain sudah datang menjenguk kok! Sayangnya kau masih belum sadar, jadi kemungkinannya kecil mereka datang lagi hari ini."

Alis berwarna hitam indah milik Rukia berkerut mempertanyakan kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang. Dia membiarkan Ran berjalan mendekati pintu dan menarik pintu hingga terbuka lebar, menunjukkan sosok elegan dan bersahaja Kuchiki Byakuya dalam jarak pandang kedua wanita penghuni ruang rawat.

"Kakak?" gumam Rukia setengah kaget.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Byakuya yang melangkah masuk, mengabaikan anggukan kepala Ran ketika memberi salam tanpa kata.

Ran hanya mengendikkan bahu asal, tidak heran kalau salamnya tidak dibalas. Siapa yang tidak kenal sikap egois seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, karena itu ia mengirim pesan 'aku tinggal dulu' lewat sorot matanya, meninggalkan Rukia berdua saja dengan kakaknya.

"Aku baik, baru bangun dari tidur panjang," jawab Rukia yang membenarkan posisi selimut dan bantal untuk menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia agak berjengit kaget merasakan tangan kakaknya membelai rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan, menyisirnya perlahan ke belakang. Jujur saja, ini pertama kali kakaknya menunjukkan perhatian lebih dari sekedar orang yang saling mengenal.

"Jaga dirimu, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bertanggungjawab pada Hisana nanti karena tidak bisa menjagamu," gumam Byakuya purau, kepalanya tertunduk dalam penuh penyesalan, tergambar jelas beban di hatinya yang begitu berat.

"Kakak tidak perlu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja, dan Kak Hisana tidak akan menuntut apa-apa. Kakak sudah terlalu baik padaku, dia pasti bangga memiliki suami seperti kakak," tutur pemilik rambut sehitam rambut Byakuya itu, wanita itu tersenyum memberi kelegaan pada Byakuya.

Byakuya menengadahkan wajahnya, pandangannya bertemu dengan sorot mata sendu Rukia. Gemuruh keraguan dan tidak tega dalam hatinya tak mampu lagi ia bendung, bukan karena ia tidak sanggup menahannya, tapi karena ia tidak ingin melihat kesedihan Rukia bertambah lagi. Karena itu ia sudah seperti mayat hidup berjalan semenjak keluar dari ruang rapat dewan pagi ini, ia tidak bisa menyampaikan kabar tidak baik ini pada Rukia.

Byakuya tidak bisa membayangkan kesedihan yang mungkin akan berlarut-larut ada dalam diri Rukia. Duka kehilangan adalah pedih mendalam yang tidak akan mudah terhapus, persis seperti saat ia kehilangan Hisana dari hidupnya. Tempat itu kosong, selamanya tetap kosong dan akan menjadi tempat berduka untuknya seumur hidup.

"Ada apa, Kak?" Rukia cukup cerdik mengetahui ada hal yang ingin dikatakan kakaknya, karena wajah Byakuya berkerut halus di beberapa tempat, menunjukkan kerja otaknya begitu keras.

"Rukia..." Byakuya meraih tangan kanan Rukia, menggenggamnya erat sementara matanya meminta perhatian kolam kelam berwarna violet gelap itu. "Ada kabar baik untukmu," lanjut Byakuya yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memperlambat ataupun memperpanjang ketidaktahuan Rukia. Ia takut akan membuat Rukia benci padanya jika nanti Rukia mendengar semuanya justru dari orang lain, bukan dirinya langsung. Namun jika nanti Rukia tetap akan membencinya setelah mendengar semua kenyataan ini, ia pun rela. Duka seseorang bisa membuat akal sehat berbalik sedemikian rupa, karena itu ia akan menerimanya.

"Apa itu, Kak?" cerah di wajah Rukia berbinar hingga mewarnai matanya.

Rukia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, merasa tidak sabar menunggu kabar baik, dan mungkin saja kabar baik itu tentang kepulangan Ichigo.

"Kau hamil."

Rukia terkesiap, tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Byakuya karena desakan untuk menekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Gelombang bahagia di hatinya mengembang sebesar-besarnya. Dia menyentuh perutnya, dan seketika itu saja air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Kebahagiaan kerena mengandung, mengandung anak Ichigo. Ini akan menjadi hadiah besar untuk Ichigo saat kepulangannya nanti, kebahagiaan mendapatkan buah cinta mereka berdua.

"Tim K2I juga sudah pulang dari tugas mereka," lanjut Byakuya yang merasakan dadanya semakin sempit oleh ketakutan.

"Benarkah?" pekik Rukia jauh lebih senang mendengar tim yang Ichigo pimpin sudah pulang dari tugas, dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Ichigo. "Mereka berhasil?" kejar Rukia kegirangan.

Byakuya mengangguk, tetap memasang topeng tak berperasaan yang selalu ia andalkan.

"Syukurlah... Kapan mereka pulang? Kenapa Ichigo belum datang menjengukku? Apa dia tidak tahu aku sakit karena memikirkannya?" Rukia terus berkicau, tidak memperhatikan raut wajah kakaknya yang semakin kaku.

Byakuya tidak tega merusak kebahagiaan yang jarang sekali ia lihat di wajah Rukia, ia tidak bisa, dia akan menghancurkan adiknya hingga kepingan jiwanya yang terkecil. Lalu kenapa harus dia yang menyampaikan? Apakah seumur hidup ia harus menjadi algojo yang selalu menyampaikan berita buruk pada Rukia?

"Kak?" Rukia meredam kebahagiaannya sedikit, dan melihat kakaknya yang tetap bungkam.

"Mereka pulang kemarin, dan... Dari empat puluh orang yang berangkat, hanya 20 orang yang kembali. Kolonel Kurosaki..."

Byakuya tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, tangannya reflek meraih bahu Rukia, membawa wajah yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi kengerian itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak berbohong, Kak?" gumam Rukia nyaris tidak terdengar, suaranya hilang bersama kebahagiaannya. Sekujur tubuh Rukia gemetar, duka itu amat sangat mengguncangnya. Matanya terpejam, mengingat senyum Ichigo saat memberikan salam hormat padanya, dan berjanji akan kembali. Dia telah berjanji dengan segenap jiwa raganya untuk kembali. Lalu kenapa?

Tangis, dan rintihan dari mulutnya meneriakkan luka yang ia derita di lubuk hatinya terdalam, tempat di mana ia menempatkan Ichigo bersama seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangnya sebagai penopang hidupnya.

"Tubuhnya hancur terkena granat. Prajurit Kira yang melihat kejadian itu. Tepat setelah mereka melumpuhkan musuh, granat meledakkan tempat Kolonel Kurosaki bersembunyi." Nada dalam suara purau Byakuya begitu jelas, sedih.

"Tapi... tapi... Pernikahan kami, cinta kami, anak kami... Ini tidak mungkin..." Tangan mungil Rukia merenggut jas Byakuya, sementara Byakuya memeluknya erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah Kolonel Kurosaki pergi," tambah Byakuya, ikut menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa mencegah kesedihan ini menyerang adiknya. Dia akan menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidup jika memang itu bisa mengurangi sedikit saja kesedihan adiknya. Adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ichigo... Ichigo... Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu?" Rukia menangis meraung-raung, sesak dan sakit di dadanya tidak mampu ia pendam lagi, hingga air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, mendampingi rintihannya yang terus melafalkan nama pria yang ia cintai itu.

Sekarang semua sudah hilang, harapan untuk melewati hari-hari yang lebih bahagia setelah ini hanya menjadi angan-angan yang tidak pernah terwujud, harapan itu hangus menjadi batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama pria terkasihnya. Rasa sakit itu menyerang pertahanannya yang terakhir sebagai seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Semua ketegaran yang selalu ia agung-agungkan untuk menghadapi segala macam beban tidak lagi ia butuhkan jika ketegarannya hanya berakhir duka yang mengantarnya pada jenazah Ichigo.

Ia mencintai pria itu. Sangat. Tidak ingin kehilangan, dan sekarang apa yang ia sangat takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Melihat pria itu terbaring tak bernapas dalam liang kubur dengan iring-iringan upacara kenegaraan. Dia ingin kembali merasakan sentuhan hangat pria itu, rasa cintanya, belaiannya, jemarinya yang kasar, tubuhnya yang keras dan berisi, kecupan yang selalu menyadarkannya bahwa ia dicintai dan diharapkan. Mengobati seluruh rasa sakitnya sebagai Kuchiki yang tidak diinginkan, membuat seutuh dirinya sebagai seorang wanita yang dicintai.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ichigo... Teganya kau melakukan hal ini padaku... Apa yang harus aku katakan pada anak kita nanti...?"

Rukia terus menangis hingga saat ia tidak mampu lagi menahan perih di hatinya, ia membawa kesedihannya dalam ketidaksadaran yang membimbingnya melihat wajah Ichigo di alam bawah sadarnya. Ichigo yang berpakaian lengkap sebagai seorang tentara pembela negara, tersenyum dan memberi hormat padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku cinta padamu dan negeriku. Aku akan berkorban apapun untuk keduanya, karena itu banggalah padaku. Kau wanita yang ku pilih untuk mendampingi hidupku, mendampingi seorang pejuang yang mungkin saat tua nanti akan mengandalkanmu untuk merawatku. Kuchiki Rukia, kekasihku..."

Rukia menjulurkan tangannya, mengiba agar Ichigo tidak pergi, tapi seperti apapun ia berteriak pria berambut sewarna matahari itu tidak pernah berbalik atau menahan langkahnya, pria itu tetap menjauh hingga sosoknya mengabur dari pandangan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak upacara pemakaman Kolonel Kurosaki Ichigo. Tangis keluarga, kerabat, rekan, dan kekasih mengiringi upacara yang berlangsung dalam keheningan itu. Taburan bunga berwarna putih mewarnai gungukan tanah merah basah waktu itu, dan sekarang telah berubah menjadi rerumputan hijau berhias batu nisan terukir indah.

Rukia meletakkan bunga krisan di dekat batu nisan, menatap sebaris nama yang lengkap dengan jabatan, gelar dan nama keluarga itu. Luapan air mata itu masih saja memaksa untuk menetes sekalipun sudah lima tahun berlalu.

_Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo._

"Rukia?"

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu berbalik, mendapati kakaknya berjalan mendekatinya, menunggunya menyelesaikan acara berkabung yang selalu ia lakukan secara formal setiap tahunnya di tanggal yang sama. Ia terus melakukannya sekalipun pada kenyataannya ia selalu berkabung dalam malam-malam menjelang tidurnya.

"Bunda?"

Wanita dengan rambut panjang sepunggung itu berjongkok, menunggu seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna orange menyala, mata berwarna hazel, rahang kurus, semua tentang anak itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Ichigo, namun anak itu mewarisi sikap kalem dan tenang Rukia yang begitu kental, sehingga Kurosaki Ichigo kecil terlihat begitu lembut dalam balutan seragam sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

"Haru, sudah beli bunga untuk ayah?" tanya Rukia. Anak itu mengangguk menjawabnya dan memeluknya begitu erat, seolah sedang ikut menguatkan bundanya untuk tidak bersedih lagi. Anak itu tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya, dia malah mengecup rambut bundanya lama.

"Bunda jangan menangis lagi. Ayah pasti sedih kalau lihat bunda menangis seperti ini," bisik anak itu seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada Haru, Haru akan menjaga bunda menggantikan ayah," lanjutnya dengan tangan menangkup wajah bundanya.

"Anak baik..." Rukia membelai rambut Haru, lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahinya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Byakuya seraya meraih tangan keponakannya.

"Tunggu, Paman Bya..." Haru mengambil setangkai bunga lili dari saku seragamnya. Bunganya sedikit rusak karena ia memeluk bundanya tadi, tapi ia tetap tersenyum bangga sambil meletakkan bunga berwarna ungu itu di dekat bunga krisan bundanya. "Ayah, bunda selalu menangis setiap malam. Haru tidak bisa menghibur bunda, tapi Haru berjanji akan jadi anak baik dan membuat bunda bahagia. Ayah juga harus membantu Haru membuat bunda bahagia. Tolong minta malaikat-malaikat baik selalu mengiringi bunda. Haru akan dapat nilai terbaik tahun ini dan membuat ayah bunda bangga, karena Haru anak ayah dan bunda."

Rukia kembali memeluk anaknya, begitu erat, dia tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang menderanya di saat yang sama. Dia senang masih bisa memiliki Haru yang menyinari hari-harinya, mengobati kepedihan yang tidak juga hilang akibat kepergian Ichigo. Di sisi lain ia sedih karena sebuah tempat di hatinya kosong karena ketiadaan Ichigo.

_Dia anak kita, Ichigo. Dia baik, persis sepertimu. Pujilah aku, aku sudah membesarkan anak kita dengan baik. Aku berjuang sendirian untuk membesarkan buah cinta kita karena aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu._

Rukia menghapus air matanya dan menegakkan badan, mengarahkan Haru untuk meninggalkan makam ayahnya. Haru berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari area pemakaman dengan menggandeng lengan bunda dan pamannya. Senyum cerah sang matahari terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Taman kanak-kanak nasional Soul Society, di sanalah tempat Haru bersekolah. Setiap harinya ia berangkat dan pulang di antar bundanya, sekalipun bunda adalah sosok wanita bisnis yang terkenal tidak punya waktu, tapi bunda selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bersamanya, setiap saat selalu hadir, bukan sekedar sebagai bunda, tapi juga sebagai figur ayah yang tidak pernah Haru miliki sejak ia membuka mata di dunia ini.

Bel pulang berbunyi, sang pembimbing meminta para muridnya membereskan buku dan peralatan mereka untuk berjalan ke area parkir untuk menunggu jemputan atau naik bis sekolah.

"Haru, tadi bunda kamu telepon, datang agak terlambat. Haru mau menunggu atau naik bis sekolah?" Isane -wanita pengasih dengan rambut berwarna ungu lembut- yang merupakan guru pembimbing di kelas Haru, menghampiri anak berambut orange menyala yang tengah celingukan mencari bundanya.

"Haru tunggu saja, Bu. Kasihan bunda nanti, sudah datang tapi tidak bertemu," sahut anak itu seraya melangkah menuju taman di sisi gerbang sekolah. Kaki mungilnya melangkah cepat mendekati ayunan yang berwarna campuran antara warna merah, kuning dan biru.

"Kalau begitu Haru tunggu di sini ya, ditemani Pak Security," tambah Isane.

Haru mengangguk dalam, tersenyum lebar pada security sekolah yang memarkir mobil-mobil lain yang akan menjemput siswa lain. Kakinya menjejak tanah penuh-penuh dan mulai mendorong badan ke depan, mengayun badannya seiring gerakan rantai ayunan.

Dia menyenandungkan lagu pelan, tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kertas nilai di tasnya yang akan ia tunjukkan pada bunda nanti, dari lima materi ia hanya mendapat satu nilai B, semuanya dia dapat A. Dia akan menjadi yang terbaik di kelas.

"Hallo, adik kecil..."

Haru mengerem kakinya seketika, anak itu melihat seseorang yang duduk di ayunan tepat di sebelahnya. Dari postur badan dan suara yang ia dengar, sepertinya orang ini laki-laki, karena orang ini berpakaian rapat sekali. Jacket berwarna cokelat, lengkap dengan topi dan mata hazel Haru sempat melihat perban yang membalut sebagian besar wajah pria itu. Dari keseluruhan wajah hanya tersisa mata kanan dan sebagian bibir yang tidak tertutup.

"Paman siapa?" tanya Haru polos.

"Oh, aku tidak sengaja mampir. Aku ingin melamar menjadi petugas kebersihan di sekolah ini," jawab suara berat itu, dalam nada suaranya tersirat pedih yang tidak bisa disadari anak sekecil Haru.

"Paman bisa bersih-bersih?" lanjut Haru, dan pria tadi tersenyum, tapi langsung disembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepala.

Haru melihat sejumput rambut pria tadi yang mencuat dari bagian belakang ujung topi, berwarna orange menyala, seperti warna rambutnya.

"Kenapa paman tertawa?" tanya Haru sambil cemberut.

"Melihat warna rambutmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jawab sang paman.

"Bunda bilang rambut sepertiku jarang, dan seumur hidupnya ia hanya menengal satu orang yang berambut sepertiku," sahut Haru bangga.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Ayahku!" jawab Haru lantang, dia terlihat begitu senang menyebut ayahnya. "Bunda bilang ayah adalah pejuang terbaik, gugur di medan perang untuk membela negara. Bunda sangat sayang pada ayah. Tapi..." Haru kecil menunduk dalam, jemari mungilnya mencengkram rantai ayunan begitu keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Bunda masih sedih sejak kepergian ayah, terus menangis tiap malam, tidak ada yang mau menolong bunda selain paman Bya. Waktu itu aku juga pernah mendengar bunda di sebut _Pelacur_ oleh Paman Kouga. Aku tidak mengerti apa artinya, tapi wajah bunda begitu sedih saat itu. Memangnya _Pelacur_ apa artinya sih paman? Aku tidak berani tanya ke bunda, aku takut bunda menangis lagi..."

Pria tadi turun dari ayunannya, berlutut di hadapan Haru dan tangannya terjulur ragu menyentuh puncak kepala Haru, membuat anak yang belum berumur genap lima tahun itu mendongak, dan Haru menemukan mata paman yang masih terlihat itu berwarna cokelat muda, atau sama dengan warna matanya?

"Kau anak pintar. Kata itu tidak baik disebutkan untuk wanita. Bundamu adalah wanita terhormat yang baik, tegar dan mampu berjuang untuk orang yang ia cintai. Jagalah bundamu, Haru."

Haru kaget paman ini mengetahui namanya. "Paman tahu namaku?" cicitnya senang.

"Itu!" paman tadi menunjuk sebaris nama di bagian kanan dada seragamnya yang bertuliskan Kuchiki Haru.

"Oh, iya... Pantas saja..." Haru tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Senyummu mirip sekali dengan Rukia..." gumam paman tadi, seraya membelai pipi Haru penuh sayang.

Haru bingung paman ini mengetahui nama bundanya, dia ingin bertanya tapi tidak menyuarakannya saat matanya kembali melihat warna mata yang serupa dengan matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa asing dengan paman ini, tidak merasa takut seperti yang seharusnya. Bu guru Isane selalu mengingatkan semua anak untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing, tapi Haru tidak merasa takut sama sekali saat melihat paman ini, waktu melihat wajahnya yang diperban separuhpun anak ini tidak merasa takut.

"Jagalah bundamu. Dia pantas untuk bahagia," bisik sang paman seraya berdiri.

Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang saat sang paman menegakkan badan, angin membawa topi yang ia gunakan, terbang, terlepas dari kepalanya. Dia panik dan hendak mengejar topinya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat bayangan kecil di sampingnya.

"I-Ichi..go?" gagap sebuah suara yang melihat rambut berwarna orange panjang hingga mencapai bahu, dibiarkan tergerai sementara wajah sang pemilik tertutup perban hingga sulit untuk dikenali.

.

.

.

Perasaan rindu dan sayang dalam hatinya telah menuntunnya untuk melihat anak yang telah bertahun-tahun ia perhatikan. Buah hati miliknya dan Rukia.

Ia tahu ini adalah dosa besar dalam kesempatan kedua hidupnya. Dia selamat dari ledakan granat, terlontar hingga sepuluh meter dari tempat kejadian. Seorang warga Hueco Mundo, wanita bernama Riruka merawatnya dan mengenalinya sebagai salah satu pejuang yang telah membela desanya. Ledakan granat telah membakar sebagian besar badan serta wajah kirinya, mata kirinya tidak lagi berfungsi, kakinya patah, sementara peluru bersarang di bahu kanannya. Dua tahun dia berada di desa Hueco Mundo untuk memulihkan diri, dan saat ia sembuh sepenuhnya, ia tidak berani kembali sebagai seorang Kolonel Kurosaki.

Dia tidak ingin melihat sorot mata jijik di mata Rukia saat melihat wajahnya yang sekarang, tubuh tak berfungsinya sekarang. Dia tidak lagi setegap prajurit negara, dia sendiri berusaha mengubur harapannya untuk bersama Rukia lagi.

Dua tahun kemudian ia kembali, mendengar kabar bahwa Rukia memiliki anak. Anak yang saat ia lihat tidak mampu ia ragukan lagi adalah buah hati mereka. Rukia membesarkannya sendirian, tidak pernah membiarkan pria manapun melamarnya, menanggung malu dan duka dikucilkan keluarga sendiri. Rukia pun terus mengunjungi makam yang bertuliskan namanya, menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

Selama setahun penuh Ichigo melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu, terus mengutuk dirinya karena telah menyebabkan kesedihan mendalam pada Rukia, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Rukia terluka lebih dalam saat melihat pria yang ia cintai telah menjadi seorang yang cacat.

Tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan buah hatinya. Ia ingin melihat lebih dekat dirinya sendiri. Haru, anak yang begitu mirip dengannya, dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengar suara tenang, polos dan bersahaja buah hatinya yang begitu mencerminkan seorang Kuchiki.

Ia mendengar cerita dari mulut anaknya sendiri, bagaimana bunda yang ia sangat sayangi selalu menangisi ayahnya. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menggrogotinya saat ia mendengar wanita yang sangat ia cintai disebut _Pelacur_ oleh orang tak bermoral bernama Kouga.

Keinginan untuk menghajar Kouga terkikis ketika melihat senyum di wajah anak itu begitu mirip dengan Rukia, kelembutan yang dipancarkan mata berwarna hazel itu sangat berbeda dengan kesan semangat yang biasa ia tularkan pada anak buahnya. Haru, perpaduan dirinya dan Rukia yang begitu nyata.

"Jagalah bundamu. Dia pantas untuk bahagia," bisiknya seraya berdiri, menurunkan tangan yang hendak meraih bahu anak itu, ingin memeluknya sepenuh hati dan menyatakan rasa sayangnya pada anaknya, tapi ia tahu ini akan sangat aneh bagi anak yang baru pertama kali bertemu seorang paman asing, karena itu ia mengurungkan niatnya. Saat tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya, Ichigo merasakan derita yang amat sangat karena tidak bisa mencurahkan rasa sayangnya.

Dia menatap lagi wajah sendu Haru, tidak rela meninggalkannya pergi.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang ke arahnya, menerbangkan topinya, membuka penyamaran yang berusaha ia pertahankan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Tepat di saat ia hendak berbalik, ia mendapat serangan di jantungnya. Seseorang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dan tanpa perlu melihat siapa orangnya, hatinya telah dengan sendirinya menyadari. Degub jantung yang tak beraturan ini hanya akan terjadi jika berada di dekat satu orang wanita, wanita yang diakui hatinya.

"I-Ichi..go?"

Tubuh tentara itu membeku saat melihat wanita dalam benaknya menjadi wujud nyata dan berdiri di hadapannya, melangkah semakin dekat, dan dia baru mengerjap ketika sepasang tangan yang sangat ia kenal itu menyentuh rahangnya, mengembalikan pandangan yang sempat ia alihkan. Satu matanya yang normal masih mampu menikmati kecantikan yang tak pernah berubah, tatapan cinta yang tak pernah berkurang, bahkan kelembutan yang tak pernah pudar untuknya.

Dia tidak menemukan tatapan jijik sama sekali, tidak ada kebencian, sesal, dan amarah dari sepasang mata violet gelap itu. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa Rukia tidak akan pernah memberikan sorot mata seperti ketakutannya selama ini. Rukia adalah wanita berhati bersih yang akan selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. Rasa bersalah, rindu, cinta, sayang, bahkan jijik pada diri sendiri, bercampur dalam dadanya, membuatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap, membuatnya mendadak bisu dan keterbelakangan mental.

"Bun-" ucapan Haru tertahan saat melihat bundanya mendadak menangis. Ia melihat bergantian paman yang tadi dengan bundanya.

"Kau benar Ichigo?..."

Rukia membelai alis Ichigo, berpindah ke pelipis, dan ke bawah mata hingga mencapai perban yang membebat sisa wajah Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

Ichigo membiarkan Rukia meraih ujung kait perbannya, mengendurkan lilitan perban di wajahnya hingga bentangan perban itu terlepas seluruhnya dan terjatuh di rerumputan.

"Bunda..." Haru melompat dari ayunan dan merengek, matanya membulat besar menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Anak itu langsung berlari memeluk kaki bundanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang membuatnya takut.

Ichigo mendapati hatinya sakit, ketakutan Haru adalah mimpi buruk untuknya. Ia tidak ingin dibenci dan dijauhi anaknya sendiri karena cacat yang ia derita, ia tidak ingin. Ia terluka begitu dalam karena cacat ini. Ketakutannya benar-benar telah meluluhlantakkan semua keteguhan hatinya.

"Haru, ini ayahmu..." gumam Rukia, membelai puncak kepala buah hatinya, memberi keberanian untuk Haru melihat wajah ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku takut..." desis Haru yang tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di kaki bundanya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia..." gumam Ichigo, menjaga sakit di ulu hatinya naik ke matanya, karena belakang matanya sudah panas terbakar, dia tahu dia sudah di batas pertahanannya untuk meneteskan air mata. Dia tidak ingin menakuti Haru lebih lama lagi. "Inilah penyebab aku tidak ingin muncul di hadapanmu. Ketakutan itu terus menghantuiku. Aku tidak ingin orang yang aku cintai takut saat melihatku," bisik Ichigo yang kemudian tertunduk.

Rukia menyentuh permukaan kulit yang tidak rata dan berwarna merah muda, seperti kulit terkelupas dan dipaksa tumbuh lagi, dari pelipis kiri, pipi kiri, hingga sebagian dari bibir Ichigo seperti lumer ke rahangnya. Dia menyentuh semua bagian, tidak ada ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat menyentuhnya, justru kerinduan yang amat sangat menyesakkan hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku rindu padamu, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau tidak tahu betapa aku tersiksa menangisi kepergianmu? Aku menangisi nisan bertuliskan namamu tiap tahun. Tapi kenapa? Jika kaku masih hidup, kenapa kau tidak kembali?" cecar Rukia yang meneteskan lagi air mata bahagianya. "Lagipula takut atau tidak, aku yang memutuskan, bukan hakmu! Kau melakukan hal bodoh! Kau bodoh!" Rukia memukul bahu Ichigo kuat, membuat pria itu mundur satu langkah, karena Rukia memukul tepat mengenai lukanya.

"Kau selalu memukul tempat yang tepat," kekeh Ichigo sambil meringis memegangi bahu kanannya.

"Bahumu kenapa?" tanya Rukia seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Resiko peperangan. Aku belum sempat mengeluarkan pelurunya, karena sibuk sembunyi," canda Ichigo, ingin terlihat lucu tapi malah membuat air mata Rukia kembali menetes. Sontak Rukia meraih pinggang Ichigo, memeluknya erat, kembali merasakan hangat tubuh pria ini, lalu dia berjinjit mengecup bibir Ichigo, merasakan permukaan kasar bibir pria itu, tapi karena itu ia justru bersyukur bisa merasakannya, yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah Ichigo masih hidup.

Ichigo membatu saat merasakan sapuan bibir yang begitu hangat dan lembut semurni mata air yang membasuh dahaganya. Dia memiringkan wajah dan seketika sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa terlepas dari wanita ini, selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Bunda..." Haru lagi-lagi merengek, meminta bundanya segera pergi, menjauh dari paman berwajah mengerikan yang menurutnya sama monster dalam film animasi yang pernah ia tonton bersama temannya.

Rukia sontak menjauh dari Ichigo. Wajahnya berubah merah merona saat menatap wajah yang sangat ditakuti Haru. Rukia tersenyum lembut seraya berjongkok, merengkuh bahu buah hatinya, menatap matanya langsung.

"Haru, ayah masih hidup. Ayah sakit, karena itu seharusnya Haru menjaga ayah, bukan malah menjauhi ayah."

Haru terdiam sejenak, ekor matanya menangkap sosok paman asing buruk rupa di seberangnya. Dia mengenali warna rambut dan mata yang sama persis dengannya itu, dan tidak ragu lagi bahwa ia adalah ayah yang katanya sudah meninggal. Tapi wajahnya...

"Itu benar ayah? Jadi ayah bukannya meninggal tapi sakit?" ulang Haru, mengembalikan tatapannya pada bunda tercintanya.

Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan lembut meyakinkan.

Bagi Haru, yang tidak pernah mengenal sosok ayah dalam hidupnya, ia sangat merindukan ayah hadir dalam hidupnya, menjemputnya sekolah seperti yang dilakukan ayah teman-temannya yang lain. Bisa membanggakan diri betapa hebatnya ayahnya yang baik, mengajari PR-PRnya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dan memberikan hadiah saat ia mendapat nilai baik. Tapi kalau ayah yang ia punya seperti monster...

"Tapi Haru takut..." rengek bocah itu lagi.

"Haru. Haru tidak ingin punya ayah? Mungkin Haru takut melihat sakit ayah, tapi nanti Haru akan terbiasa. Bunda senang sekali jika Haru bisa menyayangi ayah seperti Haru menyayangi bunda," tutur Rukia perlahan.

Ichigo bangga sekali melihat kelembutan di diri Rukia, karena berkat kelembutannya itu ia bisa membesarkan Haru dengan baik.

"Kalau dibawa ke dokter, Ayah bisa sembuh kan?" tanya Haru tetap dengan mata takut menatap ayahnya.

Ichigo berjongok, sengaja menunjukkan wajah mengerikannya pada Haru. Dia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa anak kecil adalah makhluk paling jujur, jika takut mereka akan takut, jika suka mereka akan suka, dan karena itu ia tidak ingin menjanjikan hal muluk yang bisa menyakiti Haru nantinya.

"Haru... Jika Haru tidak ingin melihat ayah, ayah bisa pergi. Anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu, tapi Haru harus percaya kalau ayah akan selalu menjaga bunda dan Haru," bisik Ichigo yang tidak ragu lagi untuk memeluk buah hatinya.

Haru berjengit kaget, tapi tidak memberontak karena dengan cepat sang pria berambut orange panjang itu melepas pelukannya.

"Ichigo, jangan..." Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Rukia, aku tidak akan pergi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa tinggal jika hanya membuat anak kita takut..." gumam Ichigo seraya berbalik, meninggalkan jejak air mata Rukia yang kembali basah. Hatinya terluka begitu parah, dia tidak bisa tinggal jika hanya akan melihat ketakutan itu di wajah Haru, di wajah buah hatinya sendiri. Cacat. Dia membenci cacat ini seumur hidupnya.

"Ichigo..." rintih Rukia yang lalu menekap wajahnya, menyembunyikan air mata yang terus menetes.

Haru melihat air mata bunda yang selalu ia takutkan. Ia tidak ingin melihat bunda menangis, dia bahkan berjanji untuk membuat bunda bahagia. Sekarang ayah sudah kembali, bunda bisa tersenyum lagi, tapi ayah malah pergi. Dia tidak ingin bunda menangis, tapi dia juga takut melihat wajah itu. Bunda yang sangat ia sayang... Ayah yang ia inginkan, tetapi berwajah...

"Ayah!" Haru menarik ujung jacket yang mampu ia raih, berhasil menghentikan langkah sang ayah.

"Jangan pergi, jangan buat bunda sedih lagi. Haru janji akan jadi anak baik, Haru tidak akan nakal, Haru tidak akan bilang wajah ayah seram, Haru mau punya ayah seperti teman yang lain!" Haru berteriak keras hingga suara kecilnya persis tikus kecil yang sedang mencicit.

Ichigo berbalik, berjongok untuk melihat Haru, melihat dirinya berada dalam bola mata anak polos itu. Ichigo menyadari sepenuhnya rasa sayang anak ini pada bundanya hampir mengalahkan rasa sayangnya sendiri untuk Rukia. Anak ini bisa memaksa dirinya agar bundanya bahagia, dan dia melihat jiwanya sendiri tertanam dalam tubuh siswa taman kanak-kanak ini.

"Kau tahu?" bisik Ichigo seraya memegang bahu anaknya. "Kau sudah mengalahkan ayah. Kau lebih tegar, lebih keras hati, dan lebih mencintai bunda. Kau adalah pimpinan tertinggi bagi Kolonel Kurosaki..." desis Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Haru tidak begitu mengerti kalimat ayahnya, tapi dia senang sekali saat mendengar kata bahwa ia lebih mencintai bundanya.

"Terima kasih, Haru." Ichigo memeluk anaknya begitu erat, meluapkan rasa sayang yang ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun. Haru merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ayah, merasa senang bisa berada dalam dekapan tangan kekar seorang ayah.

"Siap memberi perintah, Komandan?" tanya Ichigo lantang.

Haru yang pernah melihat upacara-upacara resmi yang dihadiri paman Bya, langsung meniru salah satu adegan dalam ingatannya. Dia berdiri tegap dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi hormat.

"Siap!" ucapnya, sontak membuat Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa.

Ichigo membawa buah hatinya dalam gendongannya, memeluk Haru begitu erat sementara tangan yang lain ia ulurkan untuk membawa Rukia ikut masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintai kalian," bisik Ichigo seraya mengecup dahi Rukia dan Haru bergantian.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan, membagi kebahagiaan yang tertunda selama lima tahun lamanya.

"Rukia?"

Wanita yang mendengar namanya disebut menoleh ke sumber suara dan baru teringat kalau ia mengajak kakaknya untuk menjemput Haru hari ini. Ketegangan menguar saat mata dingin Byakuya melihat Ichigo yang tengah menggendong Haru dan memeluk Rukia.

"Kolonel Kurosaki? Kau masih hidup?" gumam Byakuya seraya mendekat untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Matanya hampir tidak mengenali saat melihat luka bakar yang merusak sebagian besar wajah kolonel itu.

"Ya, Pak. Saya masih hidup. Maaf jika Anda menyesalinya Pak Ketua Dewan," jawab Ichigo yang kembali merasa bersalah. Dia melihat kemarahan mengilat jelas di kedua mata jernih pria bangsawan itu, dan dia tidak menghindar jika memang pria itu hendak menyiksanya karena telah membuat adiknya menderita.

"Paman Bya! Haru sekarang punya ayah. Ayah sakit bukannya meninggal, Paman Bya." Suara riang Haru mengacaukan emosi yang sudah terbangun dalam hati Byakuya, senyum bahagia di wajah keponakannya itu seketika meluluhkan keinginannya untuk menghajar Kolonel kurang ajar itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Kemarahannya semakin pudar mendapati senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lihat di wajah pucat Rukia. Dia tidak akan merenggut kebahagiaan ini lagi dari adik tersayangnya. Tidak akan mengizinkan para tetua kembali mendesak Rukia, karena kebahagiaan Rukia hanya ada di tangan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kolonel Kurosaki, ku kira kita perlu bicara banyak nanti..." gerutu Byakuya dengan gigi beradu meredam amarah.

"Siap, Pak Ketua Dewan!" sahut Ichigo sambil memberi hormat setelah melepas rangkulannya di bahu Rukia.

Sontak Haru dan Rukia kembali tertawa melihat sikap Ichigo, sementara Byakuya sendiri kehilangan pertahanan diri, dia tersenyum mendapati kebahagiaan itu kembali utuh. Keyakinan serta keteguhan hati Rukia untuk tetap mencintai Ichigo, untuk tidak menikah lagi ataupun menempatkan pria lain di posisi yang telah ditinggalkan oleh perwira itu, telah membuatnya meraih keutuhan kebahagiaan keluarga yang selama ini hanya mampu menjadi angan-angan kosongnya. Kebahagiaan yang memang seharusnya menjadi milik Rukia.

Cinta yang terpisah itu kembali menyatu, mewujudkan harapan para insan yang berpegang teguh padanya.

"Apakah kau akan bertugas lagi setelah ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang harus kau tahu, aku tetap mencintaimu dan negaraku. Tapi sekarang harus ditambah satu orang lagi..."

"Siapa?" alis Rukia berkerut dalam, benih cemburu mulai berjatuhan di hatinya.

"Haru."

Rukia dan Ichigo tersenyum bersamaan, sementara Byakuya mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari belakang.

_Hisana, ku kira sekarang sudah saatnya aku merenggangkan otot sedikit. Rukia sudah mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaannya. Aku harap kau tersenyum lega di atas sana._

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Cuap-cuap:**

Terima kasih untuk semua review. Saya akui ide ini sangat sederhana, dan mudah ditebak. Namun saya mencoba kembali mengaktifkan mode fiction dalam benak saya. Silahkan review, dan mohon berikan masukan, kritik serta saran untuk perbaikan saya.

Jujur saja saya suka sekali dengan sosok Haru dalam fiction ini, anak ini berhati lembut seperti Rukia namun memiliki wajah setampan Ichigo. Tidak dapat Ichigo, dapat Haru juga nggak apa-apa deh! #dilemparin panci

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk :

_**Crystalline Arch**_ : Terima kasih untuk salutnya ^_^ Mengenai ending, saya sudah sajikan di chap ini. Bagaimana menurut Anda?

_**Guest 4ever**_: Terima kasih sudah mampir. Nggak papa kalau skip bagian tempurnya, berdarah-darah sih ya? Saya juga ngeri waktu membentuk plotnya dalam benak saya sendiri. Tapi chap ini ndak ada tempur-tempurnya kok, he he he

_**Naruzhea AiChi**_ : Terima kasih ^_^. Saya hormat juga! Saya senang sekali jika deskripsi saya bisa membuat Anda merasakan ketegangan di medan perang yang sebenarnya.

_**Purple and Blue**_: Jalan ceritanya menarik? Terima kasih! #nari-nari kegirangan. Saya sudah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

_**Hisahito**_: Arigatou :-) Saya tetap semangat untuk melanjutkannya berkat Anda. Hwaiting!

_**Owwie Owl: **_Sudah dibaca belum, Da? Mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan, tapi judul ini saya ambil karena saya merasa ini cocok. Terima kasih sudah mampir ^_^

_**lolaDony**_: Ichi mati? Jawabannya ada di chap ini, sudah dibaca kan?

_**Kurousa Hime**_: Terima kasih, saya jadi tersanjung #Dilempar ke dasar bumi. Mengenai ide... itu muncul begitu saja saat saya berada di malam menjelang hari kemerdekaan. Aneh ya? Tapi saya hanya berpikir membuka sedikit nasionalisme dalam fiction tidaklah buruk, jadilah fiction ini. Lalu... Mengenai promosi ajang IFA, saya sangat berterima kasih, tapi... mohon maaf saya belum bisa... #pundung di pojokan. Saya sempat diajak juga sebelumnya, tapi sekali lagi saya merasa belum berdedikasi sebaik itu untuk FF. Tapi saya tetap dukung 100%, bahkan 200%. Semoga fanfiction Indonesia semakin maju! Ciayo!

_**Aika Licht Touichi**_: Deg-degan ya? Semoga sekarang nggak lagi, kan sudah baca endingnya...Arigatou & Ganbatte juga untuk kamu ^_^

_**Voidy**_: Apa kabar? Terima kasih sudah mampir. Mengenai konflik... Saya tidak mengedepankan konflik memang, jadi gomenasai kalau kurang terasa gregetnya #nyengir lebar. Genre tragedy saya ambil dari kematian beberapa karakter waktu peperangan, bukan kematian Ichi sih, tapi Voidy-san sudah nebak plotnya #pundung di pojokan. Emmm, penggalian karakter ya? Sepertinya ilmu saya belum sampai kesitu, Voidy-san. Nanti ajari saya ya? Mau kan? Ya? Ya? :)

_**Reiji Mitsurugi**_: Wah, Reiji-san datang review... Saya senang sekali. Lima belas ribu kata itu tepat setelah saya mengetik ending penutupan, tapi setelah saya edit masih harus ditambal sana sini, jadi tambah lagi deh, makanya saya buat jadi two shots. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, saya jadi malu #blushing berat. Yah, typos memang penyakit saya sejak dulu, ada yang jual nggak obatnya? #dihajar massa. Lalu mengenai kata-kata yang nggak baku, maukah Reiji-san memberi tahu kepada saya? Saya memang lemah dalam hal ini.

_**Nyia : **_ Aku sudah update nih, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

_**Dani Reykinawa**_ : Iya ya? Lama sekali rasanya saya tidak menulis, sampai otak dan tangan ikut kaku, he he he. Terima kasih sudah mampir Dani-san. Nasib Ichigo bisa kita lihat di chap ini.

Akhir kata... sampai bertemu lagi di karya-karya selanjutnya Guys.

Terima kasih & Salam Hangat

:-:-:**Nakki:-:-:**

28 September 2012


End file.
